


Arcadian Rhythms

by Proper_Stopping_Distance



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, No Rewind Powers, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proper_Stopping_Distance/pseuds/Proper_Stopping_Distance
Summary: AU where Mark Jefferson isn't a murderer. Max returns to Arcadia Bay and quickly finds herself caught up in confusing relationships, both new and old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To make this work I squished the ages together Rachel/Chloe/Max are all 18. Rachel and Max are in the same grade at Blackwell. Both are attending Blackwell's one year college prep art program. Rachel been attending Blackwell for high school; Chloe still got kicked out.

It was lunch time at Blackwell Academy and Maxine Caulfield sat alone. Still in her first week, eating solo in the cafeteria had become customary. All around her drummed the steady background noise of conversation, metallic clangs of kitchenware, and movement of chairs against the tiled floor. Max absorbed herself in the latest photography reading--one of many assignments on which she had already fallen behind. Eager for a distraction, she looked up from her books and took in a quick survey of the room.

_The mean girls. The jocks. The nerd crew. Hmmm, I guess they're probably "my people." But that would involve awkwardly introducing myself. Thanks, no. Besides, I'm sure I'll meet people soon enough. Group projects worked in the past. And that Kate girl seems nice enough. If a bit strong on the religious bit._

New friends had never come easy for Max. It was almost a year after moving to Seattle that she finally formed some acquaintances with whom she could hang out. And they happened through no fault of her own. But Max never found her lack of social grace to be particularly troubling. Since moving away from Arcadia Bay she dumped all her time and attention into her passion of photography, and her hard work had paid off: by her senior year she had been accepted to many private (and expensive) schools across the country with stellar art programs. Yet, from all of them, she had chosen Blackwell. She had chosen to return home. Of course, Blackwell employed Mark Jefferson, a personal favorite of Max's. The thought of receiving small classroom lectures from one of her photography idols was too good to pass up. That, as well as... _I wonder how she's doing? What she's doing? What sort of person is she now? Would she even want to see me again?_ Max shook her head, dismissing some old, painful memories.

Max returned her attention to her homework but caught a sliver of motion from the corner of her eye. Someone, a girl, was walking towards her and attempting eye contact.

_Okay, she probably just has a question about something. Or wants to use this table for her group. Or... holy shit. That's Rachel Amber._

Although Max did not consider herself educated on the latest goings and happenings at Blackwell, it was common knowledge that Rachel Amber was one of the most loved, popular, and beautiful girls in her entire class. If not the whole school. Everyone seemed to have some sort of connection to her--as if Rachel was secretly everyone's best friend.

_I guess it's my turn? Well, slap a smile on at least. I'm sure this'll go fine. I doubt Rachel got her reputation by being randomly mean or cruel to the new kid._

Max attempted her best "oh, I only just noticed your approach" postures and waited for Rachel, who had stopped by a seat opposite Max's.

"It's Maxine, right? Or no, wait. You prefer Max."

Max was immediately taken aback by Rachel's calm, friendly voice and disarming demeanor. "Y-yeah. I can't believe you remembered that."

"Don't sell yourself short, Max. Anyway, this seat taken?" she asked, gesturing in front of her.

"Well, I _was_ holding it for the swim team, but I guess they're a no show."

Max was rewarded with a controlled yet brilliant laugh as Rachel placed her food on the table and slid into the seat. She settled both her elbows on the table and brought her hands to her chin, leveling a penetrating stare at Max with the hint of a small smile. "Talented, witty, _and_ cute," she analyzed. "The winning trifecta."

 _Okay, what the hell is happening?_ Before she could attempt a response, Max felt the eyes of several tables descend on her. A particularly menacing glare came from Victoria Chase, a girl Max had learned to avoid from her first day. Max suddenly found herself eager to get this over with. _The last thing I need is bullshit drama. It's only the end of the first week and I'm just barely keeping up with class as is._

Max's hesitation was not lost on Rachel. "Don't mind them, Max," she assured. "Besides, you're going to be friends with over half of them within a few weeks, if you'll let me help you out. I can already tell you're cool."

Max did her best to stifle the involuntary self-deprecating laugh at the thought of being friends with so many in so short a time. She tried to play it off as best she could. "I know you're popular but I didn't realize you were a wizard."

"You'd be surprised the magic one can work with the attentions of others," Rachel hinted mysteriously.

"I think I'll have take your word for it." _God. This is nice and all, and I do appreciate the gesture, but I'm fine existing_ behind _the lens_ , _thank you very much. And I feel like Victoria is going to melt my eyeballs out with that glare._

Max's thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of Rachel's cell phone. Rachel smiled and asked Max for a moment. She remained seated, grabbed her phone, and began what seemed to be an increasingly intense texting session.

_Alllright... I guess, I just sit here? Keep it cool, pretend like the most popular student in the school isn't trying to make small talk to the awkward nobody?_

As Max waited her mind wandered to the few days she had spent so far at Blackwell. They had been a mixed bag. On her first day, Victoria Chase had taken a single look at Max and _literally_ turned up her nose. _I mean, I didn't realize actual people_ did _that. I thought it was just in silly cliche high school TV dramas._ Fortunately Max ran into Kate Marsh shortly afterwards. Kate was quite possibly the polar opposite of everything Victoria, which was just fine in Max's book. Though Max did have to awkwardly turn down an invitation to the abstinence club. _Not that I've been anything but. Still, I don't feel a compelling desire to proclaim it to the world by attending a meeting._

After a few minutes the situation grew too uncomfortable for Max to bear. "Needy boyfriend?", Max ventured.

Not looking up from her phone, Rachel scoffed and answered "Something like that." She turned off the phone's screen and returned her attention to Max. "Sorry. Thanks for waiting. Listen, something's come up and I gotta run. But, Max, I do want to pick this up again. You need to tell me more about yourself, okay? And I'll make some introductions. We'll get you settled in here at Blackwell."

"Oh, um, s-sure. That'd be great, Rachel," Max found herself saying. _Oh jeez. What did I just agree to._

And with that Rachel grabbed her food and hurried to the cafeteria exit, turning to shoot Max a smile and wave goodbye. Max was too stunned by the whole exchange to muster a response. She looked back at her food, her book, and finally off into space. _Well that was... bizarre. I mean, not in a bad way, or anything. But I think I see why Rachel is so popular. Girl has some serious charisma._ So Max finished her lunch, returning her attention to her studies. She did her best to ignore the continuing glances from other tables. Fortunately, no one else interrupted her meal.

* * *

Max stood outside her dorm room, fumbling for her keys, when she felt Victoria's gaze on her back. Sighing, she turned slowly and rolled her eyes. Standing tall, back arched, Max could feel Victoria's hawkish stare press into her. Victoria gave either direction a quick glance before stepping forward to close the space between them.

"Listen, Max," she began with a much softer tone than expected. "We got off to a bad start. The truth is, I don't want to see you get hurt."

_Right. If this doesn't wind up being about Rachel, I swear I will eat my foot._

"It's just, that girl, Rachel Amber," Victoria continued. _You live another day, foot._ "You'd be wise to stay your distance. Yes, she's fun, and crazy, but she keeps some... unorthodox company. Drug dealers. Insane punks. I would hate to see a promising young photographer such as yourself get caught up in their problems."

_My god. Does she not realize how obvious she's being? Or does she just not care?_

"Rachel seems to handle it just fine," Max retorted.

"And you're not Rachel, Max. Know your boundaries, or you may find yourself lost."

Max finally found her room key. "You're as transparent as you are vain, Victoria," she said while stepping into her room and shutting the door behind her.

"You'll regret not listening to me, _Maxine_ ," Victoria huffed from the hallway. Max let out a tense breath and leaned back against the door, closing her eyes. _Honestly, who does she think she is? I'm not some doe-eyed sap from the boonies that can be frightened off with thinly veiled threats. Still though. Why the fuck does she even care?_

Max had caught brief hints and whispers that there was some sort of ongoing feud between Victoria and Rachel. It wasn't surprising that this might actually be the case.

 _And now I'm caught in the crossfire. Great. I thought going to a prestigious art school was about focusing on the, well,_ art _. So far it's ten times the drama of public high school._ _At least I'm done with classes for the day. I can finally just introvert for a bit._

* * *

It wasn't long before Max found herself staring at her phone, messenger app opened to the conversation screen for a friend from ages past.

_Life moved so quickly when I got to Seattle. School, photography, new friends. It was pretty shitty of me to just leave her hanging, but surely she's moved on? I mean, it's been five years. Ugh. That being said... I can't have this scepter over my head forever. But how to even start? Is there anything I could say that wouldn't return an instant "fuck you?"_

Max gave up, throwing her her phone down on the bed and pacing the room as she so often did. Chloe's final text had left an imprint in her mind; one that drove her actions in ways she still didn't understand. It was the realization that she had truly hurt Chloe, and that her behavior had, for the first time, elicited an angry response from her friend. Which terrified Max.

 _Should I have replied? I guess a better person would have. Instead I just ran. I hid and pretended it didn't happen. I let myself become distracted by my new life... anything to forget what I left behind._ _And I'm just as much a coward now as I was then. Here I am, in the same town, and I can't even lift a finger to contact her. I guess... I just need to settle in more? Maybe once I've got a sure footing here, I'll be able to work up the courage. And if I'm being honest, is she really going to want a "blast from the past" to just up and contact her? I'm sure we've both changed so much. Would we even still be on the same wavelength?  
_

At this point Max couldn't tell if she was bullshitting herself or not. Similar thoughts had run through her head over the years, though less frequently as time progressed. After all, five years is an eternity.

Max stopped pacing and decided to write about the day's events in her journal, though she couldn't bring herself to mention Chloe. It was an odd schism in her psyche. She was aware her journal reflected her more hopeful, optimistic self, while leaving the darker corners of her mind unvoiced. Yet she did nothing to address it. On some level Max realized this trait had stretched into many aspects of her behavior over the years. Always making good acquaintances, people she could hang and spend time with, but always at an arms length. Always fearful of what could happen if she let them in too close. Like she had with Chloe.

 _God, I was such a different person back then. It felt like she was my whole world--we spent almost every day together. Her family was practically my family. And then everything fell apart, just like that. Those first couple of weeks after the move were so hard, but... once school kicked in, it was so much easier to_ not _think about it. To focus on what's right in front of me._ _And just like I'm sure she did, I moved on._ _So then why am I back?_

A polite knock on the door broke Max's thoughts. Max was pleased to find Kate Marsh standing in front of her door, wearing a slightly apprehensive expression.

"Hi Max, I hope you're well."

"Thanks, Kate. What's up?"

"Well... I know this might sound a little weird, but I was wondering if you would join me for tea? My parents gave me some rather exotic blends. And I have a full tea set in my room."

Eager for a distraction from her otherwise cloudy thoughts, Max readily agreed. "Of course Kate, that sounds awesome. Just give me a minute. I'll be right there."

* * *

"So you're friends with Rachel Amber now," Kate asked as they sat in her immaculate room. "At least, that's what everyone is saying."

Max's eyes widened as she held her teacup close to her nose, wafting in the delicious smell of cinnamon spice. They sat facing each other in the middle of Kate's room, both resting on cushions. Max's eye caught some jittery movement from Alice as the bunny nibbled a carrot Kate had recently provided. _A bunny is such a perfectly fitting pet for Kate. And I didn't even know we_ _could_ have _pets. Here I thought the best I could have was a plant.  
_

"Hardly," Max disagreed. "She literally just walked up and started talking to me out of the blue at lunch today. It was pretty surreal."

"I can imagine," Kate acknowledged. "Well, you should know, people have been talking. And I don't even _try_ to pay attention to gossip." Kate smiled gently as she set down her tea and grabbed a cracker from the delicately arranged assortment situated between them on the floor.

"I believe you Kate. Did you expect Blackwell to be this rumor-milly? I thought we'd all be too busy with academics to give a shit--" Max cringed at her choice in words. Normally she swore as a matter of course, but something about Kate's presence made her feel slightly guilty about it.

"Relax Max, I'm not your Grandma. I'm not going to lecture you for swearing. Really, please, just be yourself."

"--right," Max continued. "Anyway. It's nothing, I'm sure. Rachel was just trying to be nice; she was throwing the awkward shy kid a bone. I'm sure she's already forgotten about the whole thing."

"If you say so Max. But I wouldn't be so sure," Kate countered with a smile. "You've gotten quite a bit of attention this week with that photography assignment. I don't think Mr. Jefferson hands out praise lightly."

Kate referred to Max's best moment since the start of the semester. To get everyone's feet wet, Mr. Jefferson had asked the class to submit their best attempt at capturing "motion." Max's photo of a crow taking flight received praise from the teacher, who showed it to the whole class as an example of what to strive for. _I still can't believe that happened. I was so sure he was going to praise Evan's photo, or Rachel's. Theirs were better. Also, I think that moment crystallized Victoria's mean girl attitude towards me. Before, I was just another poorly-dressed loser. Now, I'm a poorly-dressed loser receiving the praise she so clearly desires._ That was another thing Max had noted: Victoria's cringe worthy attempts to both give and receive flattery from Mr. Jefferson. Rachel, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Her interactions with Mr. Jefferson were smooth and free of awkward desperateness. The two behaved like old friends, which seemed to irritate Victoria to no end.

"Y-yeah. I guess so. Still can't believe that happened."

"I can, Max," Kate asserted. "You're clearly more talented than you give yourself credit for."

_What is this, everyone-praise-Max day? Not that I'm complaining. But I'd kinda just like to move it along. Nothing to see here, folks..._

"You're too nice, Kate." Max took another sip of her tea and refocused the topic of conversation. "You wouldn't believe Victoria's response to this whole thing. I just I don't see why she has to be such a bitch, to either of us." Max had witnessed several times Victoria and her drones giving Kate the mean girl treatment. "I mean, it's really just kind of pathetic. It's like she doesn't realize she's a walking cliché."

"If it's one thing I've learned so far in life, Max, it's that people are often more complicated than they let on. I'm sure there's a reason for Victoria's behavior. Maybe if we knew what it was, we wouldn't judge her so harshly."

"Again, you're too nice Kate. This world doesn't deserve you."

Kate simply smiled, and finished her tea with a final sip. "This was fun. Again sometime?"

"Of course, Kate," Max said with a bright tone. "We should do weekly tea dates!"

"That would make me so happy, Max. Let's plan on it."


	2. Chapter 2

Max lay strewn under the shade from one of the many trees in the Blackwell courtyard. She did her best to work through the chemistry reading due Monday while listening to the latest Jose Gonzalez album on her phone. But pretty much anything was a welcome distraction from nauseatingly boring homework. Several other groups of students had taken up positions at the tables and benches, all enjoying the warm September breeze. A day had passed since what Max referred to in her mind as the "lunch room incident." It was now Saturday and she hadn't heard a word from Rachel, which was just as well. _Looks like I can relax. No need to remain worked up about it._ But Max couldn't deny that she had felt a twinge of disappointment.

Max noticed a drone hovering in the nearby air. She gave it a wave when the camera swerved to face her direction. The drove swung side to side as if in reply. _I think that's that one girl's drone? What's her name, Brooke, I think? Man,_ _I've really gotta get on top of this whole "knowing everyone's name" thing. At least, for the girls on my floor._

Seeing as Rachel Amber was on the same floor, Max had half expected an evening visit to follow up on their conversation. But none came. Max still wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved by this. _She was just being nice. She's checked off the "say hi to new kid" item on her to-do list and is onto other things._ _I imagine she has like_ no _free time, given her number of people vying for her attention._

A muffled _bang_ penetrated through the music and directed Max's eyes towards the road. Charging down the street was an amazingly out of place vehicle. A truck that had most definitely seen better days and a far cry from the expensive sedans and SUVs most students and parents seemed to own. Max squinted and was surprised to see what looked like Rachel Amber herself in the passenger's seat. The truck pulled to a stop, two figures inside hugged, and Rachel hopped out of the vehicle, radiating a positive energy in only the way she could. Max quickly looked back down at her textbook, hoping to go unnoticed.

Another _bang_ and the truck roared off down the road, displaying a complete disregard the posted speed limit. _I swear, some drivers. That's how people get killed! Okay Max, just stay focused on the book._ But only a few seconds had passed before she felt a shadow in front of her and saw a friendly hand waving in front of her face. Rachel was kneeling with a smile, clearly trying to initiate contact. _There goes that theory, I guess_. Max paused the music and removed her earbuds. She greeted Rachel with a nervous smile.

"Max! Don't think I've forgotten about you. You owe me one life story, due yesterday!" Rachel's voice, smile, and exuberant friendliness made Max suddenly wonder what the hell she was so worried about. _Is it weird that I suddenly want to tell her everything about myself? Yes. Yes it is._

"Alright, though you might find this documentary I have on paint drying more interesting."

Rachel grinned and rewarded Max with another laugh. "We're going to have to work on that self-deprecating attitude of yours. It's unbecoming of a photographer with your talent."

Max couldn't resist a warm blush as she digested the compliment. "I'm nothing special really, just taken a few good lucky shots..."

"See? This is what I'm talking about." Rachel sighed and seated herself on the grass in front of Max. "Why are you so afraid of everything? I mean, you barely talk in class, yet I'd bet you could school most of us if you actually spoke up."

"There's where you actually _are_ wrong, and that's not false modesty," Max insisted. "I'm already so behind on the readings, and I always freeze up whenever a teacher pops a question on me. Believe me, I can be quite the train wreck."

"I'll take your word for it." For a moment both girls sat silently, observing a flock of birds pulse and turn in the sky against the backdrop of slowly moving clouds. The slight smell of tin from yesterday's rain carried its aroma on a soft breeze into Max's senses. "So hey," Rachel continued, looking a bit uncomfortable. She raised her free hand and started rolling a bit of her hair into a lock. _What's with this vibe?_ _Is she nervous?_ "There's this party happening tonight at a friend's place," Rachel began. "You should come. Get you out of your shell a bit. Meet new people, mingle, you know?"

_What? Seriously? Did I just get invited to a house party by Rachel fucking Amber? Has the world gone crazy? Is this bizzarro land, realm of the everything opposite?_

"Oh-ooh, I don't know, Rachel," Max stammered. "I'm really not too great at stuff like that."

"And how many parties have you _been_ to, Max?" Rachel persisted. Max couldn't find a reply and simply looked down at her textbook. "That's what I thought. It's settled then, you're coming. But not dressed like that."

"Huh? What's wrong with my clothes?"

Rachel gave Max a _look_ , one that read "did you really just ask me that?" Max could feel Rachel sizing her up, taking quick internal measurements. "We got a few hours before we gotta be there. I am officially kidnapping you to my room," she pronounced while standing up, "where we will fix your wardrobe for the evening. It should be easy--you and I are the same size."

* * *

Max felt awkward. Rachel hadn't lied: her clothes fit like a glove. But so much of clothing isn't how it fits you physically, but how it fits you mentally. And Max was having a hard time adjusting. 

 _I mean, I guess I do look kinda cool,_ Max admitted while staring at herself in Rachel's full length mirror. _But this isn't... "me." Ugh. I'm probably reading too much into it._

"Looking sick, Max," Rachel appraised, pacing around to measure her work.

"I guess... I guess I've never really thought myself a flannel person."

"Well you totally rock it. Trust me, you'll fit right in."

 _I already miss my hoodie. So long, dear garment of cozy protection. I barely knew thee_.

Max decided now was as good a time as ever to bring up a topic that had been on her mind. "Rachel, the other day, Victoria practically assaulted me in the hallway. She had some pretty weird things to say about you."

Rachel slowed her pacing, her expression growing more serious. "Yeah? Do tell."

"Well, that you keep some kinda sketch company. Like, drug dealers and crazy punk rockers."

Rachel rolled her eyes, tilting her back for an exasperated sigh. "Victoria just can't help herself," she muttered, more to herself than Max. "Listen, thanks for telling me Max. It means a lot that you did. And to clear the record: there's only one _crazy punk rocker_ , as Victoria puts it, and she's highly misunderstood. The girl's had a really rough life. Yeah, she's a bit abrasive but anyone would be, I think, in her position. Plus, a few years back, she kinda saved me. I literally don't know where I would be without her."

"Wow," Max paused. _I've never heard Rachel so serious. This person must really be important to her._ "She sounds really important to you," was all Max could think to say.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Rachel let her words fill the room for a few moments before continuing. "But enough about that. You'll meet her tonight at the party anyway."

"Oh! Ah-okay. I'll forward to it. I think." Max brought her hand to her arm, a nervous gesture she had  _tried_ get under control but still continually found herself doing. "I... I wasn't lying earlier when I said I've never gone to a house party. They aren't exactly my scene."

"Oh yeah?" Rachel inquired, quickly restoring her usual levity. "And just what _is_ your scene?"

"You heard of World of Warcraft? Also, lots of TV shows. Movies."

"So... your bedroom. You didn't socialize at all throughout high school?"

"I had friends! We would hang out... Every once and a while. But I guess most of my time was spent either working on my photography, or in my cocoon."

"Time well spent then, given what I've seen of your portfolio. You really do have a gift, Max. Oh! You should bring your camera tonight. I guarantee there'll be plenty of opportunity for some interesting shots."

Max couldn't help a smile at Rachel's relentless encouragement. _But d_ _oes she really care? Or am I just sort sort of weird project to her? It's impossible to tell_. _I seriously do not want to become some proxy battleground country between super powers Rachel and Victoria._

* * *

"You're doing fine, Max. You seriously need to relax. You're practically _radiating_ tension." Rachel had been doing her best to put Max at ease, but this turned out to be no simple task. The party was quite mild by Rachel's standards: plenty of standing room, music playing at mediocre volume, pleasant conversations throughout the house. And plenty of alcohol. But no yelling, screaming, streaking, or holes in the walls. Yet. In sum, it was would _should_ be the perfect introduction to a house party.

"I'm sorry Rachel. This is my fault, I... I shouldn't've let you drag me here. Now I'm just making _both_ of us have a bad time."

Rachel and Max stood in the corner of a generously sized living room. A few couches filled the center, already filled over capacity with party goers. More people stood around the room, having conversation, breaking and forming into smaller and larger groups. Max held a drink of... something, in her hand. She had tried a few sips and decided that this one serving would last her the night, no problem. _I think this drink is like 90% alcohol and 10% juice. Bleh._ _I miss my hoodie._ Rachel, for her part, was being a trooper, keeping Max company in what was obviously a highly uncomfortable situation. Which only made Max feel worse.

"I'm not having a bad time Max, and neither are you. Come on, chin up. I know this can seem really intimidating, but I swear it'll get better. Besides, that friend I told you about will be here soon. I think you two might hit it off."

"If you say so, Rachel," Max accepted.

A couple walked into the room and immediately lit up upon seeing Rachel, yelling at her to come join them. "I gotta go say hi real quick, Max. You're good here?"

"Definitely. Please, don't worry about me, just have a good time, for both of us, alright?" _Maybe I can actually get a few decent shots while I wait for Rachel's mystery friend._

Max started for her camera bag, but was stopped by a nostalgically familiar voice carrying from the kitchen. "... hella _yes!_ " was all Max caught. Rachel perked up and excused herself from her friends, quickly moving towards the voice.

"Awesome party Rach! And _love_ the mystery punch. Gonna get so fucking wasted!" Max wasn't sure why, but her heart rate had suddenly increased. There was something about that that _voice_.

Rachel appeared in the room again, towing a girl behind her by hand. It appeared to be the same girl in the truck, from earlier, Max concluded. _Wow, all she needs is some piercings and she's ready to go on tour._ It wasn't until their eyes met that recognition filled both their heads.

" _Max?_ Max Caulfield? Holy shit!" Chloe dropped Rachel's hand and barged her way through the room, ignoring several annoyed outbursts. Rachel stood stunned, completely confused by Chloe's behavior. She quickly caught up to Chloe, leaning in beside her as both girls stood in front of Max.

"Wait. You two _know_ each other!?" Rachel exclaimed.

Chloe folded her arms and stood up straight, leering down at Max. "I don't know, Max. Do we?"

Max could barely hear her own thoughts over the incessant thumping of her chest. _Oh god. It's Chloe. And I'm standing here like a fucking moron._ _This is not how I wanted this to go down. Oh god._

"I... Chloe, I..." Max stuttered as she struggled to find something to say.

"You... what, Max?"

"I'm sorry," Max choked, placing her drink on a nearby side table. Her eyes caught the sliding doors leading to the backyard and suddenly felt a overwhelming urge for fresh air. Without another word, she quickly ducked out from Rachel and Chloe, making a beeline for the exit.

Chloe's eyes narrowed, then she sighed, assuming her more typical hunched posture. "Well she sure hasn't changed. Listen, Rach, you go have fun. Enjoy yourself. I'll deal with this, alright?"

"You sure Chloe? What the hell is going on? How could you possibly know her?"

"I'll fill you in on the details later. She's... from another life. One that I haven't talked about much."

Rachel slowly nodded in acceptance, backing off as Chloe snatched Max's forgotten drink and made towards the backyard.


	3. Chapter 3

The cool night air found Max with her head buried deep into her legs, around which her arms were tightly wrapped. A soft sigh escaped her lips, bemoaning how she just blew another important life event. She had retreated to a position just off a raised wooden patio that extended out from the house's back door. Her torso leaned against one of the posts, with her rear planted firmly on the soft grass. 

 _Great. Just great. I just... why did it have to be in a situation like this? Where I'm already out of my element. And my_ god _she has changed. Maybe I was right. We probably have nothing in common anymore. I'm just some relic from a past she doesn't want to remember._

"I gotta hand it to you Max, you have excellent consistency in behavior."

Max jumped slightly as she noticed Chloe's legs dangling to her right. Lifting her head, Max took in Chloe's new look as she lit up a cigarette. Or at least, what looked like a cigarette?

"Hi, Chloe... it's, it's good to see you," Max worked up the courage to say. "And yeah, I guess I deserve that."

"You bet your ass you do. Five years, Max. You don't call, you don't write... what's a girl to think?", Chloe mussed flippantly, pulling a drag on what Max now recognized to be a joint.

"Har har. I am sorry, Chloe. But it is really good to see you."

"... Yeah," Chloe conceded. "So I figured you'd completely forgotten about yours truly. What brings you back to the Bay? And how do you know Rachel?"

"I never forgot about you, Chloe. And I got accepted to Blackwell; I'm attending the college prep program for photography."

"And Rachel?", Chloe inquired. "I can see she's already dressed you. There's no way that's your usual getup."

"You know me well," Max scoffed, shifting slightly on the ground. "Yeah... yesterday Rachel singled me out when I was eating alone in the cafeteria. Just walked right up and started talking to me. I'm still not sure why. Honestly, I'm worried that I might be a flash point for a pissing match between Rachel and Victoria."

Chloe scoffed at hearing Victoria's name. "Yeah, that wouldn't surprise. Getting along with people isn't really Bitch-toria's strong point. Using them, though. She's got that down pat."

"Her and Rachel seem to have some sort of feud...", Max conjectured.

"Victoria's got a feud with anyone she can't control. She's been like that since I knew her back in Sophomore year. Before I got my ass kicked out."

Max expression changed to shock. "You got kicked out of Blackwell? But you were the smartest kid there. Plus, you always kicked my ass at report cards."

Chloe gave Max a small smirk and explained, "Yeah. Well. When you stop showing up for class and start flipping off your teachers, for some reason they ask you pack it in."

Max looked back down at the ground, returning her head to her knee caps. "Oh. So, I guess things stayed pretty rough for you."

"You could say that," Chloe agreed as she stared at nothing in particular.

"... I'm sorry Chloe, I..."

"Max. Stop. You're not Atlas. You're not holding up the sky or anything here." Chloe paused to take a sip from her drink. "Oh, you forgot your drink. Serious party foul--you're lucky I was there to cover."

Max rolled her eyes and accepted her cup from Chloe's outstretched hand. "Ugh, I think I could get drunk just off the smell of this stuff."

"If only I was so lucky."

"You look like you've gained a tolerance. Alcohol, drugs? Not quite the Chloe I remember."

"Yeah, well, when your dad dies, your best friend abandons you, and your mom remarries a fucking drill sergeant, you gotta find an outlet somewhere."

Pushing past the sting of Chloe's answer, Max said "I didn't know things were so bad, Chloe..."

"You didn't exactly try to find out, Max." A long silence stretched between the two of them. Chloe smoked her joint and Max attempted a few more sips of her drink. _Maybe there is something to be said for getting numb on this stuff. Sure beats feeling this guilt._

Chloe broke the silence with a sigh. "But it's not your fault. Shit happens. One of the many things I've learned from Rachel. Just gotta take things for what they are, and move forward."

"You two seem very close," Max stated, eager to hear what Chloe might have to say on the topic.

"She's my world, Max. You know I've always been the super best friend only kinda gal."

"So some things _haven't_ changed," Max shot back slyly. "Still, I'm amazed you're able to steal so much of her attention. It seems like everybody at school thinks Rachel's their number one buddy."

"Rachel has that effect on people. But I'm not shitting you when I say that I'm the only one that really knows her."

"I believe you, Chloe. She... she spoke very highly of you when we were playing dress up. Like you were more than a friend."

Chloe stopped for a moment and Max could swear she saw the beginnings of a blush. "... Y-yeah. Well. Maybe. I dunno." Max felt Chloe looking her up and down again. "Rach did a pretty good job with you, I gotta say. You totally rock that outfit."

Max wasn't sure if the warmth she felt was Chloe's words or the alcohol, or both. Probably both. "I guess. It's a bit outside my comfort zone."

"Hmm," Chloe considered, holding her thumbs and index fingers to frame Max in a picture. "Let me guess... your standard armor is hoodies over ironic t-shirts that don't fit you."

"And I've got chills down my spine. Any other eerily on point facts about me?"

"Nope, this girl's all tapped out. Insert quarter for next insight."

Max grinned and turned to once again absorb Chloe's new look. "You, on the other hand, couldn't have changed more," she observed. "Not in a bad way though. It's totally bad ass."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled as she gave Max a small punch to the shoulder. "Again, Rachel's influence. I honestly don't know what I'd look like, or even be, if we never met."

"I'm glad she was there for you, Chloe."

"Me too."

_I have to admit, this is going a lot better than I thought it would. Despite the radical change in appearance, she's still Chloe. I can feel the waves of nostalgia just being in her presence again. I wonder if she's feeling the same thing?  
_

"So, photography, huh?"

"It's sort of been my obsession over the past couple of years," Max explained. "People tell me I'm good at it."

"You'll have to show me your shots sometime. I'll bet they're wicked awesome."

"S-sure," Max agreed nervously. "I'd love to, Chloe."

The pair let another moment of silence descend over them, just taking in the night air and the muffled hum of the party.

"How long you been back in town for?", Chloe questioned.

"Less than a week. I was... I was working up the courage to text you Chloe. I just..." Max let her sentence fall away, unsure of how to continue.

"Don't sweat it Max-attack," Chloe grunted while looking up at the darkened sky. "It's only a week, and I do remember how frantic that can be."

Both girls crooked their heads to see Rachel appear through the sliding glass door, letting the sounds of commotion within escape onto the patio. "Everything cool out here?" she asked as she slid the door shut behind her, restoring the peaceful quiet. Max was surprised to hear a faint trace of nervousness in her voice.

"Peachy, Rach," Chloe answered, looking back down at Max with a small sigh. "Everything be cool."

"That's great!" Rachel said with exuberance. "So... either of you gonna bring a friend up to speed? I take it you're actually from Arcadia, Max?"

Max realized she had never given Rachel her full story. Just some highlights from the previous few years in Seattle. "Yeah. Born and raised. My family moved to Seattle about five years ago. Until then Chloe and I were close."

"Aaah, so you're the mystery friend Chloe never wants to talk about."

"Guilty, as charged," Max conceded.

"The past is the past, and it's filled with bullshit," Chloe cut in. "So let's focus on this party, huh? I am not _nearly_ as drunk as I should be."

Max smiled as she stood up for the first time since her flight to the backyard. She raised her hands above her head, arcing her back to stretch out the kinks that had formed. She caught Chloe giving her an odd stare. "What's up? Something on my face?"

"Noth-nothing," Chloe stammered. "Come on, let's move our asses back inside. Getting cold out as shit out here."

After Chloe returned indoors Rachel stopped and turned to face Max, who was just behind her. Rachel opened her mouth but then closed it quickly. She offered a strange look, as if there was something on her mind but couldn't find the words. Flummoxed, Max decided to let it slide and followed her back into the party.

* * *

Max enjoyed the remainder of the party much more with Chloe present. True to her words, Chloe did get fairly smashed but nevertheless stuck by Max's side almost the entire time. Much to her own surprise, Max actually engaged in some interesting conversations with new people about life in the Bay, photography, and Seattle. For some reason it was so much easier to relax knowing that Chloe had her back. For her part, Chloe never quite stopped giving Max shit about her five year absence, but her jibes grew less pointed and more endearing as the night progressed. And as she grew more intoxicated.

Rachel, on the other hand, slid through the party like a Olympian ice skater, weaving into and out of conversations with the greatest of ease. Groups were thrilled to have her join and saddened to see her go. Every so often she would check in on Chloe and Max, ensuring everything was going okay.

 _I can't believe I'm actually having_ fun _in a situation like this. And wowsers, it's so weird being back with Chloe. Like slipping on an old pair of shoes you've forgotten about. It's great to see her so animated though. Exact opposite of how I left her. I suppose that's all Rachel's doing? I seriously have to thank her for being there for Chloe. For doing what I wouldn't. Speaking of which, I wonder if this changes anything between me and Rachel?_ The odd look Rachel gave Max as they rejoined the party was still fresh on her mind. _Chloe seems fine with "forgive and forget," at least, for now... but Rachel might not feel the same way. To her, I might forever be the girl that broke her best friend._

When the party started to wind down Rachel asserted that Chloe was far too drunk to drive and insisted that she drop her off at home. Chloe attempted to brush it off, that she was just fine and actually sobering up, but consented when Max sided with Rachel. The three of the packed into Rachel's sedan and drove off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

It was quite late by the time Rachel and Max made it back to Blackwell's parking lot. After dropping off Chloe, a strange silence filled the car, the two of them saying nothing as the vehicle's interior cycled between illumination and darkness from the passing streetlamps. Max chalked it up to the both of them being completely exhausted. _Rachel also had a bit to drink. Probably just needs to focus on the road,_  she concluded. Still, Max could detect with occasional stolen glances that something seemed to be troubling Rachel. Something Rachel didn't know how to bring up. _Mmph. Whatever it is, we can talk about it in the morning. Right now this body needs bed. Stat._

After parking and deftly sneaking back into the dorms, they stopped outside of Rachel's room. "Rachel, thanks again for inviting me," Max whispered as Rachel unlocked her dorm room. "I totally thought I was going to spend the whole time choking, but I really did wind up having fun."

Rachel returned a small, tired smile. "I'm glad, Max. And you can return my clothes whenever. You should wear them a bit more, give another style an honest chance."

"You got it Rachel. Again, thanks for everything. This was just... a really awesome night."

Max saw Rachel regain that same expression from earlier... one that seemed to show fear or uncertainty. Two emotions that did _not_ come to mind when considering Rachel Amber. _This is got to be somehow about Chloe. Maybe she really is nervous about us being friends again?_

Max decided to voice her concern. "... Is everything okay, Rachel?"

The look fled Rachel's face in a flash, replaced with a much warmer expression. "Yeah Max. Just tired. There is something we need to discuss... but," she raised her hand to stifle a small yawn, "it can wait. Right now I can hear my bed calling to me."

"You and me both. Good night, Rachel."

Rachel gave Max a final smile and closed the door behind her. _Well, I guess I wasn't imagining things. But whatever it is, I'm sure we can work through it. No point stewing on it now._ Max was only half way down the hall before her phone buzzed.

 **Chloe:** max max max what u do tomorrow

 **Max:** how are you still awake? you were practically passed out in the car

 **Chloe:** i survive on power naps. and don't dodge the question

 **Max:** no real plans

 **Chloe:** good, would hate for u to have to cancel shit. breakfast, two whales. then onto mystery date

 **Max:** i feel bad for the fate of my poor waffles ^_^

 **Chloe:** NO EMOJI

 **Chloe:** will text u in the morning. be ready

 **Max:** rachel joining us?

 **Chloe:** she's got shit to do but she'll hook up with us later

 **Max:** :( okay

 **Chloe:** evil max

 **Chloe:** and good nite

Alone at last in her room, Max flopped onto the bed and let out a slow breath. _God, I'm so tired, but I don't even know if I can sleep right now. I haven't felt this giddy in years. All that apprehension over nothing. I mean, I guess I don't really_ know _that things between Chloe and I are truly okay. It's only been one evening. But it's just so easy to get caught up in her viral enthusiasm._

* * *

"A concrete shack," Max ascertained. "In a junkyard. You sure do know how to treat a girl."

After a short breakfast at Two Whales, which combined both a heartfelt reunion with Joyce as well as a complete demolishing of Belgian waffles, Chloe dragged Max back to the truck for the "mystery date." Of all the places Max had imagined since receiving that text, a junkyard was possibly the farthest from her mind.

"A concrete shack with _character_ , Max. Which makes all the difference. Hey search around for some darts, will you? I need to regain my honor against someone worse than me," Chloe paused, giving Max a worried look. "... You suck at darts, right?"

Max rolled her eyes and answered "never played."

Chloe clapped her hands together in an excited gesture. "Hella yes! I am going to wipe the floor with your ass, sister."

"Oh yeah? Then let's make it interesting." Max sensed an opportunity to learn about Chloe's life during over the past five years and couldn't let it slip by. Her challenge caught Chloe's immediate attention. "Oh yeah? What'dya got in mind?"

"We take turns throwing. Whoever scores higher gets to ask the other a question about anything that's happened since my family moved. And you gotta answer truthfully."

Chloe was clearly not impressed by the stakes. "Okay. I'll play. So long as you agree to my terms: the loser has to take a swig of this here gin," she said while revealing a fifth of Seagram's.

Max reeled at the thought of _more_ alcohol, especially so early in the day. But Chloe had already adopted her puppy eyes and Max couldn't find it in her to say no. "Fine, fine, have it your way. I'm stopping if I feel like throwing up though."

"That's against the rules Max. And what are we without rules?"

"Uh, you? Hasn't rebellion been your thing for a while now?"

Chloe paused to consider Max's point. "Allow me to rephrase. What are we without _my_ rules?"

"Much better," Max accepted.

* * *

"You lying little shit," Chloe swore as Max hit a D20.

"Beginners luck, I swear," Max answered honestly. _It's the truth! I've never played this stupid game before._ They were only on their second round, the first of which Max won. Wanting to ease into the game a bit before leveling any difficult questions, she had thrown Chloe a softball: how long have you known Rachel? Max wasn't surprised to hear it had been over three years.

"Well, at least I'm getting wasted," Chloe sighed as she took another swig from the bottle. _Okay. Time to dig a little while my fortune is good._ "Second question: are you and Rachel dating?" Max wasn't quite sure _why_ she felt compelled to ask the question. But it had been on her mind last night as she tried to fall asleep. The two seemed awfully close, though they hadn't yet shown any overt acts of partnership. And she also felt that the answer may shed light on Rachel's odd behavior. Chloe coughed, lowering the fifth and quickly covering her mouth with her arm.

Recovering, she stammered, "Jesus Max. Uh. Well..." Chloe paused, looked considerate for a moment, and then took another, longer, drink. Capping the bottle, she stared the ceiling and continued, "No. Not really. I mean, we basically spend all our time together. Soulmates sorta shit, you know? But no, not... we're not like that."

Max observed several things from Chloe's violent reaction to the question. _So they're not girlfriends. But judging from Chloe's flustered response, I get the feeling that she might not be content with the way things are?_ Max grew an evil smile and warned, "You'd better hope I don't win the next round."

Max was rewarded with a pained, sullen expression. "You're cruel, Max. Can't a girl catch a break?"

"Less talk. More throw," Max teased. Chloe stuck out her tongue at Max before throwing her dart.

"Hella yes! T16! Beat _that_ , you fucking hippie!"

Max did not beat that. Frowning, Max shuddered involuntarily as Chloe smugly handed over the bottle with an outstretched arm. Chloe nearly bowled over with laughter upon witnessing Max's reaction after taking a sip.

"Holy _shit._ What the _fuck_ Chloe? What the hell _is_ this stuff? This is like drinking mouth wash!"

"You're not far off, Max," Chloe chortled, taking her time to recover. "And now. Revenge!" Max felt Chloe's eyes on her as Chloe began to slowly pace the room in some sort of vain attempt to build apprehension. "Tit for tat. Did you date in Seattle? Any loverboys? Or girls?", Chloe asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

 _Guess I should've seen that one coming_. _Fortunately, it's an easy answer._ "No loverboys, or girls, for this hipster," Max confessed. "Unless you count my camera."

"Right! You still have to show me your portfolio! You should know that my expectations are through the roof at this point," Chloe exclaimed, swaying back and forth in excitement.

"Then you should prepare to be disappointed," Max cautioned. "You won't find anything very edgy in my collection." Nevertheless, the thought of Chloe _oohing_ and _aahing_ over her work made Max feel a bit fluttered. Or maybe it was just the alcohol.

"Rachel's right. You really do have a self image problem. I mean, I always kinda noticed when we were kids. But I think it's gotten worse."

_She's not wrong. I don't even know why I give myself half the shit that I do. Just easier, I guess, than actually having to be assertive about anything._

"Speaking of whom, wasn't Rachel supposed to meet us here?"

"Yes, she was," Rachel interrupted, sticking her head through the doorway. She wore a deadpan expression as she explained, "I've been texting for a while now."

"Oh shit," Chloe mumbled as she went for her phone. "Fuck, Rachel, I'm sorry, damn thing was on buzz and I just didn't hear it."

"It's cool," Rachel reassured. "We already agreed to meet here anyway. By the way, who else were you hanging out with?"

Both Chloe and Max exchanged glances. "Just been us, Rach," Chloe answered.

"Huh. Saw someone driving off as I pulled in. They looked like they were in a hurry."

"Creepy. Anyway, get in here! I was just about to turn the tables on Max here in darts."

"Oh! Well, now _this_ I've gotta see."


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel's sedan rolled quietly down the empty streets of Arcardia Bay as she drove Max back to Blackwell. Max had reluctantly put her foot down once it started getting dark--she was already certain there was no way she'd have her homework done by Monday even if she spent all night working on it. Which she was sure she wouldn't.

 _That was so much fun. It's so great to be back with Chloe again. And Rachel is so amazeballs, I totally see why Chloe's obsessed with her. I wonder if Rachel really feels the way way, though?_ Max pondered Chloe's response to the "date" question. _She seemed flustered, which means I definitely hit a nerve._ _I wonder if they're both too... embarrassed, or something?_ The thought gave Max a queasy feeling, but she wasn't sure why.

"So you and Chloe seem... really close, Rachel," Max put forward, hoping to illicit some sort of committal response.

"We've got a strong bond, yeah. But not like you're thinking, Max. And yes, I know how Chloe feels. We've talked about it. Kind of."

 _Okay, wow. Open and shut on that one._ Max knew she should feel sorry for Chloe but instead, she only felt the unsettling tremor in her gut subsiding. "That's... good, I think?", she responded uncertainly.

Rachel let out a breath and drummed her fingers on the wheel. "So," Rachel paused, as if uncertain of how to continue. "the way Chloe is around you, Max... I've never seen her like that with anyone. Well, except me. She usually keeps people at an arm's length. Yet in two days you're already best buds. Don't get me wrong, I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just saying, it's well outside normal."

Max felt a small glow in her chest at Rachel's observation. "Th-thanks. Well, I mean, we do have history. When we were kids we hung out almost every day."

"And then you dumped her," Rachel spat, snapping her fingers for effect. "Just like that." Rachel took her eyes off the road to give Max a hard look. "She was _broken_ when I found her Max. I don't know how much of that was her father's death, you, or both. But I don't want to have to pick up the pieces again."

Gulping, Max began carefully, "Rachel, I'm so glad, and I'm so thankful, that you were there for Chloe. I've realized that falling out of contact was the worst thing I've ever done. And I want to make up for it. But whatever I do now, it can't measure to what you've done."

_I guess this explains her strange behavior. She's just worried about Chloe. Probably thinks I'll bounce out on her again the moment things get tough, or something. Well, not happening. No way. Though I guess my words are wind right now.  
_

Rachel's expression softened and eventually gave Max a smile. "You sound authentic. And I'm an excellent judge in character. I'll... I'll trust you Max."

Max gazed down to her lap, not sure how to continue, except to say "Thanks Rachel. You... you won't regret it. I promise."

A few minutes later the drive was interrupted by Rachel's cell phone receiving a few texts. Rachel took a quick look at the screen and huffed, throwing the phone back on the dash. After a few more buzzes, the phone began ringing. "Oh, for the love of..." Rachel cursed. But instead of silencing the call, Rachel picked up the phone and brought it to her ear. "What?", she snapped.

 _This is interesting. Sounds like a guy on the other end. An_ older _guy. It's none of my business, but I wonder what this is about..._

Rachel listened for a spell, responding to the caller with only short, gruff answers. _She's so obviously trying to finish this call. Why doesn't she just hang up?_

Another minute passed before Rachel took control of the conversation. "Listen. It's over, okay? You need to move the fuck on. Good bye." Rachel groaned loudly as she set tossed the phone and pressed her arms and body against the steering wheel. "Guess I'll be relying on _Nathan_ from here on out..." she muttered under her breath.

 _Probably best not to press my luck right now. If she wants to talk about it I'm sure she will_.

After a few moments of silence, Rachel explained "Thanks for not prying Max. Do me a favor and keep whatever you heard between us, alright? It would mean a lot."

"Oh--of course, Rachel. My lips are sealed."

"So, listen, something's come up, and I'm just gonna drop you off at Blackwell, alright? Got a few errands to run."

"Sure thing, Rachel."

* * *

The quiet, muffled murmurs of conversation permeated the thin walls of the girls dorm as Max stared zombie-eyed at her laptop screen. She let loose a small yawn, closing an open textbook and pushing her chair back with her legs. It wasn't even that late yet, but a Monday comprising one part classes and two parts insane Chloe time left her exhausted. _God. I don't regret blowing off home work to go hang with Chloe, but man, my brain feels like jello. Still. It was awesome to finally see Chloe's house again._ Max had spent the better part of the day holed up in Chloe's room, which set the nostalgia factor up to nine thousand. Seeing how much had changed both intrigued and saddened Max. _All those scribbles on the wall. Rachel really wasn't kidding about Chloe's mental health. The more I learn about what Chloe's been through, the worse I feel._ Chloe seemed determined to move past it though--she had completely stopped any sort of humor at Max about going dark after moving. _I guess she can tell how it makes me feel. She's still so empathetic despite that punk rock attire._

The two--Rachel begged forgiveness due to prior engagements--spent more time covering Chloe's life over the last few years, such discovering that the hardass security guard Mr. Madsen was in fact Chloe's "step-douche." But the fair bulk of it was spent watching movies and simply enjoying each other's presence. And that was the other thing. Chloe had always been a bit touchy-feely when they were kids, so it didn't surprise Max that she had been receiving repeated hugs and grazing touches. But starting today, some of those hugs were lingering... and Max found that she didn't mind in the slightest. _Okay brain, get your head out of the gutter. You've been back in her life for, what, two days? And why am I even thinking about... that... I mean..._

Max had never bothered to question her own sexuality much. But that being said, she'd never spent much time meditating on it either. _Gah. And, like, I guess it's pretty obvious where Chloe stands on the issue._ From the rebellious clothes, to the alternative blue hair, and her handling of the "date" question from yesterday, Max was confident Chloe was at least open to the idea. Max thought back to a few hours ago, when they lay on Chloe's bed watching _The Evil Dead II._ Not exactly Max's cup of tea but Chloe had insisted when she learned Max hadn't seen it. Initially Max didn't read anything into it but, in retrospect, they had laid awfully close together throughout the whole movie. Chloe had elbowed her repeatedly during certain scenes and even outright tickle attacked when Max hid her head in a pillow. She screeched so loudly that David Madsen burst in to see what was wrong. He had to dodge a thrown bottle on his hasty departure from the room.

Max flopped onto her bed and shut her eyes, trying to digest her confused emotions. _Well, the only thing I know for sure is that moving back to Arcadia Bay was the best decision I've ever made. School might be kicking my ass, but I do feel like I'm learning, and I don't hate being teacher's pet to Mr. Jefferson. Plus all these new friends I'm making--Rachel, Kate... But by far, I'm most thrilled to be with Chloe again. All those years spent trying not to think about it. Dumbass!_

Grinning to herself, Max grabbed her phone.

 **Max:** how am I supposed to focus on boring physics after today?

Chloe replied within seconds.

 **Chloe:** first hit of the Che-train is free girl, next time u gotta pay

 **Max:** you know this hippie's broke right

 **Chloe** **:** we can find an arrangement

 **Max:** xoxo ^_^

 **Chloe:** u r a tease max. also NO EMOJI

 **Chloe:** i'm kidnapping you and rach from blackhell tomorrow after class. be prepared

 **Max:** aye aye captn!

Letting out a slow breath, Max drifted to sleep, her thoughts focused on a certain someone.

* * *

Max had just completed her morning routine when she got a text from Rachel.

 **Rachel:** max swing by my room on your way out, ok?

_Wonder what's up. We'll be seeing each other in class, right?_

Max gathered her things and walked down the hall towards Rachel's room. Being mid-morning, the dorm was alive with activity. She could hear Kate practicing her violin, and noticed Juliet and Brooke standing off to the side discussing something. Max had to bust out a fast dodge to avoid the attack formation formed by Victoria and her two drones, Courtney and Taylor, as they pompously sped down the hallway.

Max knocked on Rachel's door and was surprised by its occupants when it opened. A small haze lingered in the room, which Max immediately recognized to be pot, but there was some other more unfamiliar paraphernalia on the floor. What truly drew her attention was the presence of Nathan Prescott sitting on Rachel's bean bag chair. Max hadn't interacted much with Nathan. She had heard both good and bad things about him--that he was a riot to be around, but also prone to emotional outbursts. Suddenly Max put one and one together in her head, remembering Rachel's offhand comment in the car the other night. _So, I guess Nathan is Rachel's hookup?_

Rachel looked stoned and then some. In an airy voice, she asked Max to cover for her in photography class today. She handed Max her homework: a manila packaging envelope containing the photos exhibiting the theme of "compassion." Worried, Max agreed, but mostly because she didn't want to make a scene in front of the still unknown factor of Nathan.

"So you're still on for this afternoon, right?" Max asked hesitantly.

"Hmm? Oh, oh yeah. Yeah. I'll text you guys, okay?" Rachel responded with a smile.

"You... you sure you're okay, Rachel?"

Rachel took a moment to compose herself and put a hand softly on Max's shoulder. "Trust me, Max, I'm fine. I just need to unwind a bit, okay? Got a lot of... crazy shit going on in my life right now."

"Alright Rachel," Max conceded. She glanced at Nathan who was wholly devoted to his phone. Nevertheless he noticed Max's eyes and gave her a look.

"H-hi. Nathan, right?", Max asked.

"Don't you have places to be, nerd?", he accused in an uninterested tone.

"Nathan. Max is a friend," Rachel scolded.

Nathan simply shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to his phone.

"Ignore him, Max. And thank you so much for this. I really owe you one, okay?"

Max couldn't help but beam. It was impossible to not feel a _little_ good knowing you just helped Rachel Amber. "I got your back, Rachel. Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

Max ran into Kate on her way to Mr. Jefferson's photography class which was, thankfully, the last of the day. "Kate! We need to schedule another tea date soon," Max said, strolling up alongside her classmate as they made their way down the hallway.

"That would be great, Max. Wednesday work for you?"

Max nodded in agreement and gave Kate a huge smile.

"You look happy, Max. Anything going on I should know about?", Kate asked slyly, softly bumping her shoulder against Max's.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Reconnecting with an old friend over the past few days."

"That's great! We should always strive to maintain our relationships. They're the bedrock to happiness."

Max couldn't help but look away in shame for a second at Kate's words. _I wonder how long it'll be before I just get past this. I imagine... more time with Chloe will help. Yes. Lots more time._

They both got to Mr. Jefferson's classroom a few minutes early and placed their homework assignments on the front desk's inbox. Max noticed Victoria watching her like a hawk but refused to give her the satisfaction of reciprocating any notice. Nevertheless, she did see a small smile form on Victoria's face after dropping off her and Rachel's folders.

Kate and Max took their usual spots at the back of the classroom and continued their conversation while they waited for class to begin.

"I think Victoria's being stranger than usual," Kate quietly observed. "She's been watching us pretty closely since we came in."

"Don't mind her," Max answered with a roll of her eyes. "She's probably just jealous that we're too awesome to give a shit about her petty drama."

"Everyone, please, take your seats," Mark ordered as he strode into the room, exuding his usual air of confident non-nonchalance. "We have a long lesson today and can't afford to waste any time."

Immediately the class reformed, students shuffling about to take their positions and conversations coming quickly to a close. "Today we are going to be discussing the history of the photograph--boring, I know, but must be done. I do hope you all finished your assigned readings," he paused, scanning the room for any guilty faces. "Now, can anyone tell me name of the world's oldest photographic technique?"

"That would be heliography," Victoria quickly answered.

And so the lecture went for at least thirty minutes. Max noted that while Mark was very cool, he also had a penchant for grandstanding. Still, his photography was the "real deal" and thus commanded no small amount of attention and respect from the students. As much as Max knew she should focus, the prospect of what awaited _after_ the lesson nagged incessantly at her imagination. _Just a bit longer until amazeballs hang out time with Che. I wonder what she's got in store for today? Honestly I wouldn't mind just more movie binging._ The memory of yesterday's tickle session and how Chloe had playfully, yet somewhat forcefully, pinned her down and brought her face inches away wearing this ridiculous shit eating grin made Max start to blush a little. Kate shot Max an odd look, no doubt wondering what had become so distracting.

"Okay, everyone form up with a partner and use the last fifteen minutes of class to start working on your idea for your group assignment. I'll be going over your photos detailing compassion if you need me."

Max immediately paired with Kate, dropping her things at Kate's desk without even bothering to ask if they wanted to partner up. _I suppose this would've been a more difficult decision if Rachel was here. But after what I saw today, I think I might be a little safer academically with Kate as my partner._ Kate beamed at Max, obviously happy to be chosen so quickly. They spent the next few minutes brainstorming ideas and coming up with a plan and a schedule. But Victoria's repeated glances at Mark continually distracted her. _Jesus. So desperate, Victoria. You really need to take it down a notch, you're at, like eleven._ I'm _embarrassed for you, and that's saying something._

But everyone in the class had their attention broken when they heard Mark swear, somewhat loudly, under his breath. Max saw Victoria suppress a grin, immediately replaced by what was definitely a faux look of concern. Mark was staring at one of the photographs--it looked like he was on Rachel's folder. He set it aside, trading it for what seemed to be a handwritten letter. _Wowsers, he is_ mad _. I can see his fingers trembling from_ here _. What the hell did Rachel put in her homework!?_

"Everyone. Excuse me," Mark barked as he walked to the classroom door, opening it wide. "Something's come up that I have to deal with right away. Class is dismissed."

The majority of the class didn't need to be told twice. Some let loose a small "whoop" of excitement and bounded for the door, while others more lethargically gathered their things. Max exchanged worried glances with Kate, who simply shrugged with an honest look of confusion.

Victoria, for her part, wore the look of a cat that had just caught a small bird. _What the fuck is_ she _so pleased about? You'd think for someone so desperate to jump her teacher's bones she'd show a little more empathy. Something could be seriously wrong with Mr. Jefferson._

It wasn't until they were out in the hallway that Victoria stopped Max by swerving in front of her.

"I almost forgot! Thank you _so much_ Max. You really helped a girl out today."

"What the hell is up with you, Victoria? I've never helped you."

Kate just stood there, worried expression moving back and forth from Max to Victoria.

"Oh but you have, Max." Victoria stepped in closer, intruding into Max's personal space in an uncomfortable way. "Kate, can you give Max and I a moment? We have something to discuss."

Max reluctantly nodded at Kate, dismissing her for the moment. Kate looked worried, but stepped back a few paces, and finally continued down the hallway.

Victoria returned her attention to Max, still standing far too close for comfort. "When Nathan said Rachel was planning to skip class today I almost freaked. After all, I needed to be sure, and the only way to do that was to gauge Mark's reaction. It wouldn't do if Rachel just turned in her assignment outside of class."

"Reaction? Reaction to _what_ Victoria? What... what did you do?"

"It's like I said, _Maxine_. You _don't know_ Rachel Amber. She even keeps secrets from that little punk princess of hers. Like Frank Bowers. Like Mark Jefferson."

"You can throw around all the dirty rumors you want, Victoria. It doesn't matter."

"You're right, for once. So I decided to get some proof. Lucky for me Nathan has such a hard on for Rachel. When I told him she was fucking Frank the poor boy nearly blew a gasket. Of course I didn't know for certain about Rachel and Frank. Just a suspicion. But low and behold? Next time Nathan re-ups from Frank he finds a rather incriminating photo and note, just right there on that drunken fool's table. Idiot."

Max could feel her head beginning to spin. Nathan in Rachel's room. Rachel high as a kite. _Oh shit. Nathan could've slipped that photo and note in with Rachel's homework. If what Victoria says is true, then he might see it as some sort of sick revenge. And Mr. Jefferson's reaction... oh shit. I guess that means..._

"But this, Victoria... this could cost Mr. Jefferson his job," Max hissed. "I know you don't want that."

"Astute as ever, Max," Victoria smirked. "That's why nobody but _us_ is going to know."

"So. What," Max fumbled, "you telling me all this is just some sort of, of, victory lap? Fuck you! I could just go to Mark right now and tell him everything."

"Max. This took a lot of work and planning. You have to at least respect the artistry, right? Besides," Victoria laughed, "you're never going to tell anyone."

Max could feel a tug of worry in her mind at how confidently Victoria made her assertion. _What... what does she have? She wouldn't say that without something to back it up._

Slowly, Victoria drew a photo from her purse and handed it to Max. "You can keep this copy," she chirped. "Max, are you _aware_ of Blackwell's policy on underage drinking? Especially for those attending on scholarship? I do believe we have a zero tolerance policy."

Max gulped as she took in the contents of the photo. It was of her and Chloe, in the concrete shack, from Sunday. The photo caught Max taking a rather strong pull from the bottle of gin. Her face already looked a tad flush. "You... You had me _followed!?_ "

"I like to have my bases covered, Max," Victoria sighed, taking a moment to examine her nails. "Besides, what's the point of having minions if I can't order them around to do menial tasks? Like building collateral on lame wannabe hipsters?"

 _I'm so angry right now I can't even speak. God_ dammit _. She might be bluffing on the zero tolerance policy... I'll have to research that. There's no way all those kids in that try hard "Vortex Club" aren't drunk off their asses every weekend. Then again, all those kids have rich parents pouring money into Blackwell._

Collecting herself, Max summarized "So, you did _all_ this, just because you were jealous of Rachel sleeping with Mr. Jefferson, and wanted a shot at him for yourself."

Victoria let out a "hmmpf" in response.

"You are truly one of a kind, Victoria," Max said with disbelief before she turned away, and started down the hall.

"I gave you a chance, _Maxine_. Remember that!"


	7. Chapter 7

Max rushed down Blackwell's halls, adrenaline pumping after her confrontation with Victoria. She was moments from escaping the building when she heard her name being called. Turning, she saw Nathan, leaned up against the wall and wearing a loopy smile. He launched himself forward with a thrust of his elbows and circled around Max with a smug air of victory. "Heard from Vic that things went well in Jefferson's class. I guess that _slut_ Rachel and Mark are splitsville?"

Max gave Nathan a stoic expression, not willing to be riled up. "You're fucking pathetic, Nathan," she explained calmly. "You did all this because you were jealous? Pretending to be nice to Rachel? Getting her high just so you could sabotage something that's none of your goddamn business? It's _sad_ Nathan. No wonder Rachel was just using you for drugs." Max paused for a moment after finishing her small rant. _Wow, was that me? I don't think I've ever been so aggressive with someone._

Nathan stepped back, clearly not expecting Max to stand up for herself. "You better watch your tone with me, bitch. Victoria told me she has dirt on you too."

"What, this lame ass photo?", Max answered, waving it around in the air for Nathan to see. "Please. Besides, if Victoria tries to use this against me I'll just spill the beans about what she did to Rachel. Mutually assured destruction."

"I guarantee that won't go down the way you think, nerd," Nathan snorted. "Fuck this. You steer clear of me, okay? I don't want to see your face again."

"Feelings mutual, freak," Max muttered as she pushed her way through the door and into the courtyard. _Holy shit. What just happened there? I've_ never _stood up for myself like that before. Maybe it's because this time, its not just me on the line? It's Rachel, and by extension Chloe, that are being bullied?_

 _Holy shit, that's right! Chloe! She's probably on her way here to pick us up. But who knows what state Rachel is in right now? Does Rachel even know yet? And what the fuck do I tell Chloe? I don't know exactly how she's going to react, but there's_ no way _she's going to take it well. Rachel's been keeping these relationships a secret from her. And Rachel's like, the_ one person _in Chloe's life that she absolutely trusts..._

* * *

Max hadn't made it to the statue fountain before receiving a group text from Chloe to her and Rachel.

 **Chloe:** your chariot awaits

Max came to a halt, torn about how to proceed. _Should I put Chloe on hold and go check on Rachel? Or just tell Chloe everything that's gone down right now? No, that's not fair... Rachel should have a chance to explain herself._ Max replied off the group thread.

 **Max:** some hardcore shit is going down. Meet me at the statue

Having nothing to do, Max sat herself down on the fountain's edge and stared at the trees. _God. I hope I'm doing the right thing here. What if Rachel gets pissed at me for bringing Chloe along? And that's assuming Rachel has any idea what's happening. Still, if I_ don't _bring Chloe, she'll definitely see it as a betrayal. And that's the last thing she needs more of right now. And... I don't think I could bear her being angry with me. I guess I'm being a bit selfish? I guess I could hide everything from Chloe, and let Rachel deal with it... but then Chloe would definitely find out I kept shit from her. I don't know... I--_

"Ground control to Major Max," Chloe sang as she softly karate chopped Max's head.

Suppressing a small jump, Max couldn't help but smile as she looked up at Chloe leering over her.

"So what's up? Whatever this is it better be good," Chloe asked mischievously.

Max sighed. "I don't think so, Chloe. I... I shouldn't be the one to say anything. We need to go see Rachel. Right now."

Chloe was taken aback by Max's serious attitude. "O-okay... you won't tell me what's up?", she asked as they started their way towards the girl's dorm.

"Chloe, I..." Max let her sentence wander off, instead just choosing to shake her head as they walked.

"Getting weird vibes here, sistah," Chloe hesitated, an edge of worry creeping into her voice.

"There's plenty of that going round today, Chloe. Just... let's just get to Rachel, alright? We'll... figure it out from there."

* * *

Rachel wouldn't open her door and Chloe was starting to panic. "Rachel, stop fucking around? Alright? Let us in!"

From within, both Max and Chloe could faintly hear Rachel suppressing sobs. She hadn't said a word since they started banging on the door.

"This is bullshit, Rachel," Chloe fumed. "You _know_ I'm not leaving until you open this door, so you might as well do it now before I go get an axe."

With that, they heard movement and finally a small click from the door knob. Chloe wasted no time swinging the door open and charging her way into the room. Max followed and shut the door behind them softly.

Rachel was a mess. Make up stained by tears, eyes red, and face sullen, she climbed onto her bed and formed up until a ball.

"Holy... holy shit Rachel, what the fuck is wrong?", Chloe stammered, her voice filled fear. Max simply took up a spot along the wall, eyes downcast towards the floor.

"Chloe...", Rachel started. "I d-don't even know how to b-begin. I'm so sorry... I should've told you... instead of keeping shit from you... fuck! What the fuck is wrong with me..."

Chloe's expression began to harden. "Dude... what the hell are you talking about."

Sniffling, Rachel raised her head to look to meet Chloe's eyes. "I'll just say it then. I've been sleeping with Frank, and my teacher, Mark Jefferson."

Chloe's reaction was that of an invisible slap to the face. Blinking, she sputtered, "W-what? Why... why would you... why the fuck would you hide that?"

Rachel groaned, returning her head to her knees. "Because I knew you wouldn't approve? Because I was afraid of how you would react? Because I don't want things between us to change..."

Chloe scoffed. "Well, you sure fucked that one up then, didn't you? Banging two dudes at once and never a word to your best friend about it? Who the hell even _are_ you, Rachel?"

"I wasn't fucking two timing them," Rachel snapped. "I broke it off with Frank when I realized where things were going with Mark."

 _Well, that's actually a bit of a relief,_ Max thought. _I didn't think Rachel was the type to cheat on anybody._ _Even if she can't be forthright with Chloe about certain parts of her life._

"Like that fucking makes a difference. Listen, I guess I was right. Everybody lies. No exceptions. Fuck this. Fuck everybody," Chloe ranted as she stepped backwards towards the door. With a final glare at Rachel, Chloe turned to leave the room. Max instinctively reached out, trying to stop this before it went any further, but Chloe brushed Max's hand aside as she slammed the door behind her.

Max stood for a moment, shell shocked at what had just transpired, in such a short amount of time. "R-rach--", Max began.

"I think you better go, Max," Rachel mumbled. "I really need to be alone right now."

Silently, Max nodded, and made her exit. _Great. Fucking great. Good fucking job, Max._ The weight of everything started to hit. _We were supposed to go and hang out... we... this isn't supposed to be how today happened!_ Memories from yesterday of a ecstatic Chloe shouldering Max as they watched movies, giving her lingering looks, making suggestively sly remarks, filled Max's head but were slowly replaced with the cold reality of the past few hours. Max resisted an overpowering sob, and hurried to her room before she had a complete break down.

* * *

Max lay on her bed, controlling her breath to avoid the inevitable sobs. Over an hour had passed since Chloe's meltdown and Max had done nothing but curse herself. Finally, her phone buzzed.

 **Chloe:** dude i am lame

 **Chloe:** i freaked and ran away. i know none of this shit is your fault

 **Max:** I totally understand Chloe. It's OK

 **Chloe:** meet out at the parking lot? don't want to be alone right now

 **Max:** i'm so there. xoxo

 _Oh my god, yes, yes, and yes._ A tide of euphoric relief cascaded over Max, making her feel light as a feather despite the onerous turn of the day's events. _I'll talk Chloe down about Rachel. She'll see reason. There's no way she can stay mad at Rachel forever. I don't know quite what it is, but there's no doubt that they have some sort of special connection... even if it's not the kind Chloe was hoping for. They'll get through this. They just need someone to kick their asses a bit._

Max found Chloe leaned up against the side of her truck, her body language displaying a vulnerability Max hadn't seen since they were kids. Chloe gave Max a sad smile and a brief "oomph" as Max embraced her with a tight hug. Hesitantly, but then a bit more confidently, Chloe wrapped her arms around Max, and returned a squeeze. Max slid her hands onto Chloe's arms and pushed away slightly. "Let's get out of here?"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Chloe agreed as they both entered the truck.

* * *

The golden rays of a setting sun punctuated the forest surrounding the lighthouse. Both girls sat on the bench, staring off into the water and the town itself. A silence had fallen over them as they agreed without words that listening to the waves and wildlife would be the best medicine for the moment. Finally, Chloe snapped the butt of her cigarette away from her fingers and sighed. "So, I guess, I've just been kidding myself for a while now. Holding out hope where there was none. Fucking stupid of me, as usual."

"It's not stupid, Chloe," Max countered. "There's nothing stupid about the way we happen to feel about others. That's just, _life_."

"Life's shit," Chloe grunted. "But... I guess I'm not blameless here. Even after Rachel explained she didn't... see me that way... I made kind of made it apparent that I wasn't going to give up. That's probably why she felt that she had to hide her boy toys from me. It's fucked up, but I see where she's coming from."

"That's so good you get that Chloe. I sincerely doubt Rachel ever wanted to hurt you. You don't... the way she talks about you, Chloe. She gets this _glow_ in her eyes. It's so obvious how much she loves and respects you, and how proud she is to have you as her friend. I guarantee you, right now, she's not torn up because of Mark Jefferson. It's because she knows she hurt you."

Chloe gave Max a long, considering look, eventually breaking it with a small sigh. "Fuck. I guess I have to go make nice now, huh."

 _Thank god. I was so worried I'd been the cause of more grief in Chloe's life. She doesn't_ _need_ any _more of that. Once we get things right with Rachel, I guess we can move forward? But... what does that mean?_ Max felt the butterflies in her stomach again, stealing some glances at Chloe, who appeared deep in thought. _Would she even be interested like... that... with someone like me? Especially with how I know she already feels about Rachel? I'm no where near as pretty, or funny, or awesome, or..._

"So you haven't explained how all this shit went down," Chloe inquired.

_Shit, that's right. There's Victoria's part in all this. And the photo she took of us. Chloe's going to blow a fuse when I tell her..._

"Two words: Victoria Chase."

"God damnit," Chloe muttered under her breath.

"Victoria suspected Rachel and Mark were an item and was crazy jealous. So she cooked up this insane plan. She used Nathan, and even _me_ to covertly convince Mark that Rachel was cheating on him. And it fucking worked. Bitch got away with it. Plus, I'll bet Rachel thinks the whole school knows. She's going be relieved when she learns Victoria is every bit as interested in keeping this on the down low as she is."

Chloe grunted. "Well. Fuck it. Let's get the team formed up again and clean up this mess, yeah?", Chloe asked with a raised fist.

Max tapped her fists to Chloe's, reciprocating the gesture. "Let's show those Vortex Club freaks what happens when you fuck with the best."


	8. Chapter 8

"Listen, Rachel, I--I'm sorry I blew up."

Chloe and Max had returned to Blackwell directly from the lighthouse. Rachel let them into her room this time without a fight but was maintaining a sullen silence. It had gotten dark out; the evening settled in on what had turned out to be an unexpectedly exhausting day. Chloe paced for a moment and pulled the beanie off her head, holding it to her chest.

"I'm--I'm not mad," she hesitated. "Well, maybe still a bit pissed you lied to me, but that's it. Swear. I just... wanna to move past this. The fact that you had to lie says everything. I've been unfair, Rachel. Putting pressure on you, making you juggle multiple lives. You don't deserve that."

Rachel, who was planted in the same spot on her bed that they had left her in hours ago, eyed Chloe in stunned silence. Her mouth tried to form words but none seemed to escape. Chloe sighed and seated herself next to Rachel on the bed, placing an arm around her. After a minute, Rachel visibly relaxed and began so sob softly, moving her head to Chloe's leg. Chloe began to slowly run hand through Rachel's hair.

"We're gonna be fine, Rach. We'll get past this. No problem," Chloe reassured.

Max became uncomfortable just standing in the room so she took a seat on the bean bag chair. She pulled her legs up into a cross and folded her arms over them. It was difficult not to stare at her friends. She knew, all things considered, that she was a relatively new factor in their lives. _I should be glad I'm even here. I guess I probably should have excused myself? I do kind of feel like I'm intruding on something private. Still... there's this weird pressure I'm feeling to keep an eye on things... Like, I'm worried about what will happen if I leave them alone. Holy_ shit. _Am I jealous?_

Max's revelation was lost on Chloe and Rachel, who were busy absorbed in their own little world. _No, no way. Except..._ Max gulped, and simulated the thought of Chloe and Rachel being... intimate. A sharp twist in her stomach put any doubt to rest. _Yup. Yeah. That's jealousy. God damn it, Max. Chloe is going through so much right now and you want to put this on her? And moreover, what if Rachel feels differently after this? What if she decides that Chloe_ is _someone she wants to be with, like that?_

The three of them sat there for some time, allowing their mutual presence to conduct the mending of fresh wounds. _So, I wonder what happens after this? After everything, I feel like we all just need to get some serious shut eye. We can work out details in the morning..._

Rachel let out a small sniffle, adjusting herself off of Chloe's leg and sitting up beside her. She gave both Chloe and Max a long look and then spoke for the first time since they arrived. "Guys... t-thanks. Chloe, I seriously never wanted to hurt you. And that's the worst part out of all of this. I need--I need you to forgi-"

Chloe cut Rachel off. "Bullshit Rachel. I'm the one that fucked up. Alright? If anyone should be asking for forgiveness its me. Okay? And I don't want to hear another word on it."

Rachel gave a small that hinted at a return to her usual self. "I feel fucking drained. Listen... thanks, both of you. It's good to know I have some real friends. And thanks for telling me that the whole school doesn't know... everything. That's actually kind of a relief. But right now I need to crash, hard. I'm seriously drained... after my recent drug binge and all this goddamn drama, I need a serious recharge."

Chloe grasped Rachel's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "You got it. Just text us if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay, mom," Rachel joked. 

* * *

There were many activities Max thought boring, but the next day she found something new to add to the list: titrations. It was lab day in Chemistry. Max considered herself lucky to be partnered with someone who seemed to be on top of things: a boy named Warren. Max thought he was kinda cooky, but in a fun, nerdy sort of manner. _It's kind of nice he just straight up asked if I wanted to be lab partners. There's no Kate in this class..._

"Whoa, Max, Max, smaller drops. We don't want to go over, then we gotta restart the entire process!"

 _What? What horrible scientist came up with this procedure?_ Max grumbled her assent as she reduced the size of each droplet from the syringe. Warren was laser focused on the beaker, watching like hawk for any change in color.

 _I just want this to be over. Lab day sucks! We have to stay as long as the experiment takes? It's cruel, cruel I tell you!_ After yesterday's heartwarming resolution to Chloe and Rachel's relationship problems, Max and Chloe called it a night, both girls exhausted from the day's events. But once this experiment was over, it would be time to go chill with Chloe again. That is, if the experiment ever ended. _For all I know, I died last night, and this is some sort of personally crafted hell..._

"Max! Seriously, you gotta pay attention," Warren pleaded. "Otherwise we'll be here all night. We gotta get the measurement exactly right otherwise we won't get an A on the assignment."

"Sorry, sorry," Max inwardly rolled her eyes. She would be thrilled if she passed chemistry with a C.

At long last the solution in the beaker turned blue, and Warren whooped with delight, carefully nudging Max's fingers away from the syringe. He went to task in his lab book, taking down the measurements and finalizing the necessary stoichiometry. Max deftly copied everything she saw into her own lab book. _I mean, I'm only taking this class because it's required. It's not as if I'm going to be using any of this as a photographer. I hope Warren doesn't mind though...  
_

As if reading her thoughts, Warren asked "So, like, if you want any help studying on this stuff I'm totally happy to help you out. I've been acing the hard sciences like a champ since middle school."

"I don't doubt it Warren," Max chuckled. _It's kind of him to offer. Though honestly I'll probably be fine just half-assing it like I usually do._ "I'll let you know, okay?", she answered, unwilling to come to a conclusive decision.

"You got it, Maximus."

_Oh, are we on nickname basis already?_

"Oh, by the way, Max, you said you were into classic movies, right? I got a thumb drive filled with all the required watching, if you wanna borrow it."

 _And now you have my attention. Tons of free movies? Sign me the fuck up._ An imagine of her and Chloe watching them on a bed flirted through her mind, generating a slight blush.

"Heh, you got it! It's in my dorm, wanna swing by there after we finish up?"

"Sounds good, Warren," Max smiled, removing her lab coat and goggles.

 _Chloe is going to be so stoked when I tell her I've got a library of killer movies to watch. I can already tell Warren has pretty good taste. Well, nerdy taste, at least. Right up our ally, I'm sure._  Max finished gathering her things and they made their way to the exit. 

* * *

 _It kind of sucks Rachel is busy again this evening. Though, if I'm being honest with myself, am I really disappointed?_  Max had been stuck in her head for much of the walk back to the dorms, mostly nodding and giving non-committal affirmations to whatever Warren was talking about. 

"... and seeing as like we're done with classes for the day and all, I was figuring maybe we could watch one?", Warren asked, a tinge of uncertainty trailing the final words of his question.

"O-Oh, Ah, a rain check, maybe? Already got plans," Max replied, startled by the question. _Wait. Did he just...?  
_

Max nearly jumped out of her shoes when she felt two arms fall around her body and a head come to rest on her shoulder. "Boo!", Chloe breathed into her ear. Still resting on Max's shoulder, Chloe moved her head to look at Warren. "Who ziss?", she slurred.

Max giggled, pleasantly surprised at the physical liberties Chloe felt free to take with her. "This is Warren, my lab partner. He's probably the only reason I'm going to pass Chemistry. We were going to his dorm so he could give us a USB stick filled with awesome sauce movies."

Chloe's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah? Lead on then! And hi dude, I'm Chloe," she said while raising her arm off Max for a customary fist bump.

Warren grinned and completed the gesture. "Nice to meet you, man."

* * *

"I shit you not, Max. That Warren guy has a serious thing for you." Chloe had spent the majority of the car ride home unsuccessfully attempting to convince Max of her suspicion. They both entered Chloe's room, Max laughing with a sigh as Chloe swung the door shut behind them.

"You're imagining things," Max countered while arcing her head up to view the ceiling. She performed a whimsical spin into the center of Chloe's room, thrilled to be back, as well as the prospect of the evening ahead of them. "We've known each other for a couple of days now. There's no way he has some sort of weird crush on me."

Chloe placed her hands on her hips and tisked. "Oh Max. So naive, so innocent. What will you do when you have to face the real world? It'll eat you alive."

Max chuckled, turning her neck to give Chloe a smirk. "Because you know so much about that, a jobless adult living in your parent's house."

"Hey! I have plans. Well, Rachel and I had, have, well, I dunno." Chloe looked uncertain for a moment and flopped down on the bed. "We were gonna ditch this hell hole once Rachel was done with school. Head down to LA. Get into modeling or something."

Max was speechless for a moment. "O-Oh. That, that sounds awesome Chloe. I'm sure you'd both do really well there...", she trailed off hesitantly.

"You don't have to be coy, Max. I know it'd be tough. Yeah, we're hot, we're awesome, but so are thousands of other young hopefuls seeking the same dream. Besides, with everything that's happening..." Chloe lit up a joint and took a drag before continuing.

"You should come with, Max. It'd be fun. Would probably be easier to find a place with three people anyway. And I'm sure there's plenty of opportunity for an aspiring young photographer in LA."

"Count me in, Chloe," Max agreed as she sat down at Chloe's desk. "I could probably get into UCLA or something after finishing up at Blackwell..."

"Damn straight you could."

"So. What do we want to start with?" Max asked as she plugged Warren's USB stick into Chloe's laptop. "Jesus, this is nostalgia overload. He even has _Batteries Not Included_."

"Don't care, just roll something."

Max grabbed the laptop and plopped it onto the bed, resting herself down in front of it. Chloe nestled by her side moments later as the movie started. She picked a particularly scary looking horror movie, hoping for a repeat of last time. _God, I'm pretty sure if we could do this every day, I can be happy._

"Horror again, huh?", Chloe observed with raised eyebrows. Their faces were close, both girls propping their heads up in front of the laptop with their arms.

"I think I might have a thing for them?", Max lied. _I actually kind of hate horror movies. But I do think I like the... other benefits?_

Their arms grew tired quickly and they both wordlessly decided to shift positions. Chloe placed the computer on her lap and the two of them propped their backs up with pillows. As the movie played Max began leaning more and more against Chloe, the warm presence of her friend imposing almost a dream-like reverie despite the howling screams of pain surging from the computer's speakers. When Chloe grunted and shifted her arm, Max silently freaked for a moment. _Oh, shit. Too much? Stupid!_ But to her surprise, and subsequent delight, Chloe was worming her arm around Max's shoulders and pulled her in closer. Max let out a tense breath and leaned her head onto Chloe's chest, closing her eyes, focusing on the steady rise and fall of Chloe's diaphragm.

The movie must have ended but Max wasn't sure how long ago. The two hadn't moved, but at some point Chloe had begun running her hand through Max's hair. _I... I guess I should say something? She probably thinks I'm asleep. As if I could possibly sleep right now._ She felt Chloe adjust herself, moving the laptop aside. Max's heart rate suddenly skyrocketed when Chloe wrapped her other arm around her. Chloe turned her body inwards, closing the remaining distance between them, drawing Max close with both arms.

Unable to bear the tension any longer, Max opened her mouth to say something to Chloe, though she didn't yet know what. Chloe denied her the chance with a tender, but short, kiss on her lips. The two stared into each others eyes in a moment of shock at what just happened. _Holy amazeballs... Chloe, she just... She just kissed me..._

"Oh fuck, Max, I'm... I'm sorry." Chloe tried to push away but found herself unable. Max caught Chloe in a tight hug, preventing any escape.

"It's okay, Chloe," Max murmured into Chloe's chest. " _We're_ okay. It's... want to do it again?"

Chloe's expression transitioned through a myriad of emotional states, her thoughts apparently unable to accept the reality that Max was not angry with her.

"Here, let me help," Max offered as she brought their lips together again. When they parted Chloe was still in shock. But she quickly recovered. After a succession of several more short kisses, Chloe's inhibitions seemed to melt away. Max felt a tight grip around her back, smashing their bodies together as Chloe rolled on top. After a long minute, Chloe broke away, keeping her face inches from Max's. She slowly drew her hand up Max's side, stopping to cup her face.

"Holy fuck balls," was all Chloe could manage.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Once again, Max here has shown us true vision," Mark praised as he began handing a few of Max's photos to the student seated closest to him. "I want you all to carefully examine these samples I've selected from her assignment. They demonstrate a unique ability we should all strive to posses."

It took every ounce of willpower to keep from blushing as Max sat in Photography class. Kate gave her a sly smile as if to say "told you so." Mr. Jefferson was circulating a few of Max's photos from yesterday's assignment on "compassion." Most students took note, while others, such as Victoria, briskly moved them along.

 _Jesus, this is super flatting but I do wish Mr. Jefferson would lay off the lauding just a bit. This girl wasn't built for such scrutiny! Though I'm sure Chloe will be proud when I tell her. Or jealous. Or both?_ Max was still finding it difficult to focus on anything but last night's relationship-redefining time with Chloe. _Despite everything going on with Victoria, I just can't help but be so happy right now. I guess we still need to tell Rachel... but I'm positive that will go okay. Well, ninety nine percent sure._

Last night Max's sexual horizons were broadened by a significant degree by an energetic Chloe. Once Max had made it completely clear that "yes, I'm okay with with this," Chloe pounced with reckless abandon. The memory of Chloe's lips on every square inch of her skin Max would allow was still fresh in the mind. Max had decided to keep things clothed for their first ever make out session, a restriction to which Chloe had reluctantly adhered. But now? Thinking back, she felt like it was a missed opportunity. _Oh well. There's tonight. And the next night. And the night after that... And the...  
_

A buzz from her cell phone jolted Max from her day dream. Expecting it to be Chloe, Max stole a peek and was crestfallen to see that it was in fact Victoria. She looked up and winced at Victoria's gaze boring into her skull. Her determined and serious expression was no doubt egging Max on to read the text. _And now, for something completely different..._

 **Victoria:** my room, after class. be there. or else.

Max rolled her eyes at Victoria. She found it impressively difficult to give a shit, even if the prissy bitch _did_ have some sort of leverage on her. _I did what she asked. I don't even really give a crap about getting revenge anymore. Not with what's going on with Chloe. That's far more worthy of my attention. So what the hell does she want? Ugh. May as well play along, I guess._

 **Max:** fine

Victoria gave a satisfied nod towards Max upon receiving her response and returned to ogling Mr. Jefferson.

Thus far class had gone unexpectedly well, given that Rachel was in attendance. Rachel seemed to have fully bounced back to her usual self--no signs of vulnerability or sadness remained. _I probably got to see a side of Rachel few have. I'm glad I did. It only makes me respect her more knowing that she's a real person somewhere underneath all that camouflage._

Max couldn't help but studiously observe every interaction between Mark and Rachel as class wore on. There was a noticeable difference but probably only to those paying attention. Which was likely limited to Max and Victoria. Though Kate seemed to be cognizant that something was amiss, even if she didn't know exactly what. Certainly, she caught the brief non-verbal exchange between Max and Victoria that just went down.

But as far as things between Mr. Jefferson and Rachel? Max believed she felt a discernible coldness to their interactions. Definitely nothing overt, just, a certain distance that marked a stark contrast to their chummy behavior up until Victoria's sabotage. _I guess that's to be expected. When it's all said and done, maybe this is for the best? I mean, there's_ no way _Mr. Jefferson is going to go for Victoria. She's_ so _not his type. And I don't want to hate on Rachel or anything but sleeping with a teacher probably isn't  the wisest thing to do. Who knows? Maybe Rachel will get back together with this "Frank" person. I'll have to ask her about that. I'm pretty sure that must've been whoever called her on the car ride home the other night._

Max's thoughts returned to the previous night and the following morning. It had actually gotten pretty late by the time they started making out, so Chloe insisted that Max stay the night, offering a ride back to school in the morning. Max didn't need to be convinced. She happily allowed Chloe to spoon her underneath the blankets, which to her delight, was exactly how she woke up.

Joyce was surprised, but not at all unhappy, to see that Max had spent the night. Chloe's sudden levity in behavior was also not lost on her. Joyce cooked the girls one of her trademark amazing breakfasts before Chloe dragged a reluctant Max to school.

"You know, I could just call in sick..." Max had mused.

"I have a sudden vested interest in making sure you stay in school, Max," Chloe insisted. "No way you're getting kicked out for attendance or bad grades because of me."

"What the fuck?", Max laughed as Chloe had dragged her out the door. "Am I in that weird Star Trek dimension where everyone has opposite personalities?"

Max leaned back on her chair, letting these memories fill her with a warmth not even Victoria and her psycho plans could cool. Max caught Kate eyeing her, giving a look that questioned what was up. Max scooted back in, leaning to whisper "I'll tell you everything next tea date, alright?" _Actually, I wonder how she'll respond to me being in a same sex relationship? Kate is such a odd animal--she's obviously so devout, yet she doesn't judge anyone at all. Then again, from what I understand, that's exactly what a Christian should be. Lead by example, and all that? I guess she really is just perfect._

Kate beamed, placing her hands back on her lap and lowering her head slightly. She gave what was, for Kate, an aggressive nod.

* * *

"Do you understand Max? You _will_ do this, or else--"

"Or else _what,_ Victoria?", Max snapped. "I did a little research and I didn't find anything that explicitly states I'd lose my scholarship over a little extra curricular drinking. And what you're asking is so fucking wrong. No. Way."

Victoria crossed her arms and sighed. "Max, I promise that photo will do more damage than you think. You've met Nathan, right? Do you know who his dad is? Sean Prescott? AKA Blackwell's largest and most influential donor? He's basically the guy that cuts the paychecks for your scholarship. And he has a _very_ low tolerance for students who aren't serious about their academics." Victoria began to pace, waving her hands for dramatic effect as she continued her speech. "One word from Nathan, backed up by that photo? You might as well pack your bags now."

Max wasn't sure how to respond. What she said was likely true--she remembered hearing stories about Sean Prescott from when she was a _child_. That he was not someone you wanted to mess with. Word was he even had the local police department on unofficial payroll. But Victoria's demand? It was outrageous. Blasphemous, even.

 _There's just no way I can let Victoria take credit for_ my work _. Is she really this insecure? That she wants to take her pick of_ my photos _for all future assignments? I mean, I heard rumors that Victoria has her drones write essays for her. But this is something else. Photography is an expression our souls! It doesn't get any more personal than that! Does she really think Jefferson wouldn't notice?_

"So let me get this straight. You're so hard up for praise from Mr. Jefferson that you want _me_ to give you my best shots for each assignment? Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds, Victoria?"

"Don't test me, Max. Besides, it won't just be you that suffers."

A chill went down Max's spine. "W-What do you mean?"

"So how _are_ Rachel, and her tag-along flunkie, doing?", Victoria asked with mock sincerity.

"Just fine, despite your best efforts." Max emphasized.

"It would be so sad, tragic even, if our venerable Mr. Madsen were to find drug related items in Rachel's room. From what I understand, Mr. Madsen already has his suspicions. All it would probably take is one simple tip." Victoria raised her phone, contact screen open to David Madsen.

"You are fucking unbelievable, Victoria. Besides, I can text her right now. She can clean up before David gets there."

"Are you sure? Nathan had a lot of time in her room the other day. Enough to make sure David finds something."

 _I just can't believe this. And I have to give an answer_ right now? _Jesus. Fuck, I dunno... I guess... Oh god this makes me sick. But there's too many unknowns. And I couldn't live with myself if I got Rachel in even more trouble._

"Okay, okay, Victoria," Max blurted. "Just slow down. How would this even work? You know I only shoot analogue. I don't even have a digital camera."

"Way ahead of you, Max," Victoria replied as she pulled a bag from her closet. "Here. It's my old model. Consider it a ridiculous upgrade to that toy you're so enamored with. Really, you should be thanking me."

Max allowed Victoria to place the camera bag into her hands, too stunned by what just transpired to do anything else.

* * *

Max screamed into her pillow for what felt like the hundredth time. _This is just so god damn_ frustrating _. How could I let her play me like that? And letting her take credit for my work? Over my dead body! I guess agreeing to it was the only thing to do in the moment. But can I actually go through with this?_

Max stopped when she heard her phone vibrate. She realized it had been going for some time; she was so distraught that she hadn't noticed.

 **Chloe:** max

 **Chloe:** max

 **Chloe:** max

 **Chloe:** max?

 **Chloe:** MAX MAX MAX MAX MAX

 **Max** **:** here, sorry. More stupid insane shit going down. Seriously need you right now

 **Chloe:** i am the wind. be there soon

 **Chloe:** grab rachel too?

 **Max:** yes. Actually I think I need to flatten my face into comfort food

 **Chloe:** two whales it is then

* * *

"So that's the long and short of it," Max finished. She sat next to Chloe in their favorite booth at the Two Whales. Rachel leaned back, shocked, into her seat on the other side of the table.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," Rachel muttered.

"I... I just, I didn't know what to do. I kinda panicked! I still can't _believe_ I agreed..." Max broke off with the beginnings of a sob.

Chloe was fast on the reassurance, pulling Max's head into her chest and placing a kiss on top of it. Rachel gave a bemused look, which quickly transformed into a knowing nod. "So I guess you two finally hit it off?"

"Yeah, kinda wish we could tell you under better circumstances," Chloe confirmed. "But we're totally, like, a thing. Or whatever."

"Well despite Victoria shitting all over it, I'm truly happy for the both of you," Rachel admired. "I knew from the moment I saw Max that you would be into her."

The three of them sat in silence, each trying to imagine a way out of Victoria's snare.

"We could just call her bluff?", Chloe suggested. "I mean, her whole threat is a tad smoke and mirrors-y. Maybe Mr. Prescott can't be bothered to give a shit?"

Rachel crossed her arms and pouted. "True. Though do we really want to take that risk? If we're wrong, Max gets kicked out. Probably have to move back to Seattle."

Both Max and Chloe's expressions turned to horror at the thought. "No way that's happening," Max declared, more to herself than anyone else.

"Y-Yeah. Over my dead body." Chloe reinforced.

"But our photography assignment is due next week. If we can't think of something, Victoria's going to win," Max explained. "I just... it makes me sick to my stomach thinking about it."

Chloe pulled Max in close again, rubbing her side and giving her temple a kiss. "Whatever happens, Max, we'll get through it. Together. Alright?"

Max laughed nervously, but felt instantly reassured by Chloe's physical affection. Rachel placed her hands on the table, palms up. "Come on guys, get 'em in here," she ordered. Taking the hint, both Max and Chloe joined their hands with Rachel's in the middle of the table.

"I don't know exactly how, or when, but I swear to both of you: we will get through this. We have something Victoria doesn't: friendship. Loyalty. Victoria wants to play hard ball? Then let's get our asses to the batting cage."

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to skip the first part of this chapter if you don't like smut

Max's eyes drooped as the second movie of the evening rolled to a finish. She and Chloe spent the past few hours in what Max hoped would be a recurring position for many evenings to come: backs propped up on the bed with pillows, Max resting her head against Chloe's chest.

"God, I just can't stop being so pissed at Victoria _using_ you like this," Chloe complained while stroking Max's hair in long, smooth methodical motions. Max found the steady rhythm of it extremely relaxing. "You're not one of her minions!"

"Not gonna argue with you Chloe," Max yawned and she twisted her body a bit, throwing a leg over Chloe's. "Maybe... we can distract ourselves somehow?"

Chloe grew a wide grin. "Oh, yeah. There is that." In a smooth but firm maneuver she rolled Max onto her back and shifted herself on top. Cupping Max's face with both hands, Chloe brought their mouths together for a light kiss.

When Chloe released, Max gave an embarrassed look, eyes downcast a bit.  _God, how do I even bring this up..._

"What?", Chloe chuckled. Max did not immediately respond, instead continuing to look uncertain of herself. "Come on, out with it girl! Else I descend to dirty tactics..." Chloe began slow, but exaggerated, tickling motions up Max's side.

" _Gwaaah_ ," Max squealed. "S-seriously though, I... I wanted to... Fewer clothes this time?" she fumbled in an embarrassed tone.

"Doth mine ears deceive me? Is this hipster ready to take things to the next level?", Chloe teased. "Seriously though Max. Don't need to ask _me_ twice." Chloe propped herself up, her legs still pinning Max to the bed. With a devious smile, Chloe removed her shirt and threw it to the floor.

 _Wowsers. Jesus christ she is beautiful_ , was all Max could think.

"Your turn," Chloe grinned. "Though, allow me. You just relax and enjoy, okay?"

Max nodded her consent, worried and thrilled about what Chloe could've meant. She didn't have to wait long to find out. Max reflexively arced her back as both of Chloe's hands tightly gripped her petite waist, slowly sliding Max's shirt upwards. Chloe planted a lingering kiss on the freshly exposed bit of stomach, forcing Max to toss her head to the side and let out a gasp of air she didn't know she was holding. "Chloe..." Max murmured as she felt repeated kisses moving up her stomach and the fabric of her shirt rolling to expose more and more of her torso. Max let out another gasp as Chloe decided to transform her kisses--now opening her mouth completely and running her tongue across the flat of Max's belly.

Somewhere Max found the presence of mind to begin working on Chloe's bra, her hands trembling as she fumbled with the clasp. Chloe broke from her business to give Max a devilish look. Before Max could respond Chloe shoved her chest into Max's face, squeezing her breasts inward. Max let out a small yelp which quickly morphed into uncontrollable laughter.

"Alright, enough's enough," Chloe soothed. "Off with it, Max!" Chloe finally yanked Max's shirt off, which by now had retreated all the way up to her neckline. Quickly returning Max's earlier favor, Chloe unclasped and chucked aside Max's bra. They both paused for a moment, bodies inches apart. Tenderly, Chloe rested herself on top of Max, squeezing their bare skin together with a ferocious hug.

 _Holy crapballs, this is amazing. I guess_ this _is what everybody is so on about..._

Max felt Chloe's hands explore every exposed bit of skin, squeezing, caressing, and gripping wherever possible. She lost the ability to form coherent thoughts as time seemed to lose all meaning. Chloe's mouth, her touch, her presence became Max's entire world. When Chloe grew more bold and slid her hand down the back of Max's pants, Max heaved uncontrollably. Chloe was firmly cupping her ass. She immediately looked into Max's eyes, searching for consent, which Max both fearfully and eagerly gave. Smiling, Chloe went in for another kiss, slowly but relentlessly driving her tongue into Max's mouth. Her fingers slowly stretched apart, a thumb coming to rest across Max's hip while the other fingers only tightened their squeeze.

By this point Max's head was spinning, unable to fully track what was happening. All she knew is that there was no place she'd rather be. Without realizing it, she boldly moved her hands to undo Chloe's pants, awkwardly attempting to slide them off. Chloe broke into laughter. "Whoa, whoa girl," she teased while placing a kiss on Max's breast. "I was gonna say let's take it slow, but hey, if you insist..." Mischievously, Chloe helped Max by popping her jean's button and sliding the pants off with a lustrous snaking motion. Max wasn't sure if she was capable of blushing harder.

After Chloe liberated Max from her pants, the two continued their passionate embrace, arms locked tightly around the other and heads rushing with blood at the intoxicating sensation of each other's bare skin. Chloe went back for another "hands on" exploration of Max's butt, again sliding her hands underneath her lover's underwear. After a few minutes, it was clear Chloe wanted to take things farther... she gave Max a pleading look to which Max couldn't say no.

Max's convulsed when Chloe slid her fingers further down, gently caressing her thighs. Chloe bit down on Max's collarbone, using her free hand to squeeze her petite partner's frame as tightly as she could.

Max again arced her back with a violent spasm when Chloe ventured inside her with a finger. "You... this... you okay? This okay?", Chloe whispered into Max's ear. Max returned a pleading look, fear and excitement all rolled into one. She gave another nod of consent. Chloe returned her tongue to Max's throat as she carefully moved her finger deeper.

It didn't take long for Max to release. From the steady rhythm of Chloe's movement (it was clear she had quite a bit of experience doing this), to the sensation of each other's racing heart beats, Max let out a long, muffled cry, seizing violently against Chloe's impossibly tight grasp. Smiling, Chloe pulled her fingers out and rearranged both their bodies to a spooning position, gripping Max, who was still trembling from the rush of endorphins.

"So that just happened," Chloe remarked while running a hand up and down Max's side.

"Y-yeah," was all Max could respond. _I can't believe we just had_ sex _. Like, I dunno... I always kinda thought that that just wasn't going to happen to me, ever. Are we moving too quickly? Or is this normal? God, I am such a dork. I have no reference point for this! The only thing I know for sure is there is_ nowhere _I'd rather be right now._

Chloe pulled the covers over both of them with a contented sigh. "I love you, Maxine Caulfield," she whispered softly. Max squirmed around to face Chloe directly, stunned but not shocked by the confession. "I love you too, Chloe." Their night ended with an exhausted, but still passionate, kiss before the both of them drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Chloe:** the only thing good about dropping u off at blackwell

 **Chloe:** is that i get a nice view of your ass as u walk away

Max giggled after reading Chloe's latest texts. Chloe had dropped her off at school about an hour ago and Max was already cringing at the amount of homework she needed to catch up on. _Maybe I_ should _take up Warren on his study buddy offer. I might need some serious help if I keep blowing off school like this. Plus there's the whole Victoria situation, which I haven't even bothered to think about.  
_

Nevertheless, she still felt on airs about last night's sexy times. _Oh god, seriously? Sexy times? What next, calling Chloe Che-bear?_

"Everything okay, Max?", Kate inquired politely as she poured them both a cup of tea.

_This is exactly what I need right now. Just a few minutes of wonderful Kate time and tea. I suppose I have to tell her..._

"More than okay. I... Kate, you're wonderful, you know that? But, I have something to tell you, and I'm kinda freaked that you might think less of me, or something..."

"Max," Kate's expression grew a bit stern. "Is this about my faith? I've already told you, it's a personal choice that works for me. I'm not going to push it on anyone, or think less of those who don't adhere to its teachings."

"Of-of course, Kate. I'm sorry. So... remember that friend from my childhood I mentioned the other day? The I reconnected with through Rachel? We're... dating. Like, romantically." Max felt awkward immediately afterwards and started to inwardly panic despite Kate's previous assertion.

"Oh! Oh, wow." Max could tell Kate was a bit shocked, but she quickly recovered. "That's great Max, I'm really happy for you."

Max blushed a bit. "You're too awesome Kate. And thank you. She, Chloe... she means everything to me."

"I can tell, Max. But earlier you said something was bothering you?"

Max settled further into her cushion and let out a tense breath. Still unsure of how to continue, she opted to take a sip of tea instead. Kate waited patiently, figuring Max would speak when ready.

"It's about Victoria. She's taken things too far this time. The bitch can't handle Mr. Jefferson giving me praise, so she's demanding I give her first dibs on any of my photos for all future assignments. I mean, I get it, she wants in teacher's pants. She's made that _abundantly_ clear. But using _my_ work to do it? It makes me ill..."

Kate sat stunned for a moment before responding. "That's horrible, Max! You have to tell someone! Those pictures are a part of who you are--you can't let someone else take credit for them!"

"I hear you, Kate. But until we come up with some sort of a plan, I think have to play along. Victoria is threatening to use her leverage, and influence with the Prescotts, to get my scholarship revoked if I don't play ball."

For the first time, Max could swear she saw Kate become angry. But she recovered quickly, taking a careful sip to calm her nerves. "I understand, Max. I still think you should go right to the principal about this... whatever Victoria has over you can't be as bad as her blackmailing a fellow student. But I'll respect your decision."

"Thank you Kate. And we might wind up doing just that."

* * *

Max tracked a seagull flying close overhead with Victoria's hand-me-down DSLR. _Sun is setting. Perfect time for a nature shot._ _Too bad I have to do it with this a... well, to be honest, pretty amazing camera. Even Victoria's sloppy seconds is way out of my price range._ Max felt a bit dirty having to forego her Polaroid as she scanned the horizon for more potential shots. The homework assignment was due tomorrow which meant she had a lot of photos to take, seeing as Victoria was going to be stealing her best shots.

"Come on, Max, almost there," Chloe called from down the beach. She was approaching a dingy looking RV at a brisk pace, eager to restock her supply of "medicine." _Where does she even get the money for all those beers, cigarettes and weed? It's not like she has a job or anything._

Max packed the camera back into its bag and trudged forward to catch up with Chloe. "So, you gonna be okay seeing this Frank person? What with him and Rachel?"

Chloe let out a small "pisssh" noise. "Honestly Max, at this point, I could give a fuck. It was really never any of my business to begin with. Was only hurting myself. Besides, everything's good now. You have no idea how glad I am the way things worked out."

Max looked to the ground with a small smile. "Yeah... me too..."

"Enough stalling!", Chloe ordered with a soft slap on Max's butt. "Forward march!"

"We're going to have to have a talk about your behavior in public."

"I know, right? There's _so many_ people to make uncomfortable by macking out in front of them. We need a list. Oh! That Warren boy is so already at the top of it."

"You are outrageous," Max sighed as they stopped in front of the RV's door. Chloe gave it a soft knock.

"Yo! Frankie Frank! Open the fuck up."

Max wasn't surprised to see that this mysterious Frank person was quite a bit older than them, possibly in his early thirties. _Not sure exactly what I was expecting. I guess Rachel has a thing for older guys, or something?_

Frank gave the air of a man unhappy to be disturbed. "You're late," he grumbled. "How much you pickin' up, anyway?"

"Just an eighth, if you please," Chloe chirped, unwilling to let Frank's attitude get her down.

Frank paused, creasing his eyebrows to get a better look at Chloe. He gave Max a cursory glance. "Right. Glad to see you found someone else to sink your hooks into."

"Frank, this is Max. Max, Frank," Chloe introduced while rolling her eyes.

"H-hi," Max stammered. Chloe had warned Max that Frank could come off as a bit gruff, but she was still a little taken aback. "It's nice to meet you, Frank."

"Whatever. Alright, you two wait right there. I'll be back in a moment." Frank shut the door behind him.

Chloe twirled around a little, seemingly one hundred percent unaffected by Frank's grim demeanor.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about Frank," Max observed.

"He's normally not quite like this. Probably still pissing his days away cause he can't get over Rachel. Not that I can really blame him."

"You think we'll ever know what happened between them?", Max asked.

Chloe looked up at the sky and put her hands in her jean's pockets. "I dunno, Max. Maybe? Don't know if I really care at this point."

"Okay, here you go," Frank said as he appeared in the doorway, this time holding a zip-lock baggie. Chloe handed over some cash to complete the transaction. "Pleasure doing business. Now get the fuck out of here."

"Great to see you too, Frank," Chloe replied without a hint of sarcasm. Chloe's unassailable happiness made Frank frown further.

"Wait--you... you seen Rachel at all? She... is she doing okay?" Frank ventured.

"Rachel is fine, thanks for asking. Though you could probably ask her yourself, now."

Frank crossed his arms. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you currently just might have a shot, unlikely couple that you are," Chloe explained, starting to grow a bit exasperated. "God, the conversations you never think you'd have..." she muttered to herself.

"You don't know jack shit, Chloe. Now scram. Got some other customers coming."

"Haaave a nice day," Chloe chirped as she and Max started back towards her truck.

 


	11. Chapter 11

An angry twitch formed in Max's eye. Again. Mr. Jefferson was detailing the fantastic work in one of _her_ photographs. The praise, of course, was directed towards Victoria.

"... and I do believe Max here has met her match. Very good job, Victoria. I hope to see more of this sort of friendly rivalry in my class. Also, Max. Glad to see you've joined us in the twenty first century. Though it doesn't seem like you really put your best into this assignment. I expect better next time. Regardless, I think you'll find the world of digital photography to open the door to many new opportunities."

Mr. Jefferson finished his pacing and returned to his desk to continue reviewing assignments. His comments hit like a gut to the stomach. _Jesus, I guess I really do care somewhat about praise, vain as it might be..._  Still fuming, Max continued to work with Kate on their group project. Kate placed a hand on Max's in solidarity. Fortunately, she kept quiet, despite obviously wanting to put an end to the charade right here and now. _Bless you Kate. I'd probably start randomly screaming like a psycho if it wasn't for you._

Last night Victoria invited Max to her room to conduct what Max dubbed "Victoria's photo rape session." She held a secret hope that perhaps Victoria did not have a good eye and wouldn't pick her best shots. She was wrong. Max's remaining photos were acceptable but by far not her best work. _All because Victoria just can't handle not being the center of attention. Or is that really it?_ Max gave Victoria a hard look. She seemed to notice but wouldn't lower herself to acknowledging it.

Max grimaced as she heard Victoria make another cringe-worthy pass at Mr. Jefferson, who played it off in a suave fashion. _I feel like there's a missing piece to this. Like something obvious about Victoria that I'm not seeing. First Rachel, now me. Oh my god. Does she see me as competition for Mr. Jefferson?_ Max internally reviewed her past interactions with Victoria for any hint of evidence.  _Maybe her stand-offish attitude is because she thinks_ I'm _trying for Mark?_ Max shuddered briefly at the thought.  _I mean, Mark's cool and all, but come on. Gross._ _But, it's not like I've signaled to the contrary. I have kind of been soaking up his praise. Victoria might have thought I was using Rachel? It's the sort of twisted logic I could see her brain forming._

"So you're really going to go through with this, Max?" Kate asked in a quiet voice.

Max snapped back to reality. "What choice do I really have, Kate? I mean, there's no way I can let this go on all semester, but until I have a better plan..."

"Well I'm here if you need me, you know that right, Max?"

"Of course," Max replied, forcing a smile. "I totally know that I can count on you."

* * *

"Nice digs. Totally love the vibe," Chloe appraised as she paced Max's dorm room for the first time.

"Thanks. Haven't gotten everything settled in quite yet, but it's getting there. Like over here," Max pointed to the wall above her bed. "Gonna put up a wall of Polaroids."

Max had invited over Chloe to show off her portfolio. Even though she knew there was no reason, Max nevertheless felt nervous at the prospect of Chloe reviewing her work. _Dude, just chill. It'll be fine. Even if she doesn't fully get or understand all of them, I'm sure she'll compliment me regardless. And lord knows I could do with some of that right now._

"Hey, you doing okay?" Chloe asked. "You're lookin' hella stressed, girl."

Max fell onto the bed, arms and legs stretched out and facing the ceiling. "Rough day in class. Victoria snagged my best work _and_ my praise. Then Mr. Jefferson actually called me out for not trying hard enough. I think I've lost my spot as teacher's pet."

Chloe sat down on the bed next to her, placing a comforting hand on Max's shoulder. "Might want to seriously consider just telling Mr. Jefferson? Ugh," she snorted. "I can't believe I just said that. But, whatever you do, do _not_ tell Principal Wells. Guy is corrupt as fuck, I guarantee it."

"Good to know. Yeah, both Victoria and Nathan have been not-so-subtly hinting at that."

"On the upside, Rachel found an eight ball stashed in her bottom dressing drawer."

"Random. I guess maybe she can ask it what to do about Victoria," Max considered.

Chloe grew a smirk. "Oh Max. Even after I've corrupted you, I'll still love you. You seriously don't know what an eight ball is?"

"Ah, something drug related, I presume?"

"And she takes a step towards the light. But at least we don't gotta worry about my step-ass busting Rachel. That Nathan prick must have some serious cash to waste that much coke on a set up. Anyway. How are we this gloomy already? Show me your portfolio!"

The next hour was spent carefully explaining each of Max's prized shots: the hows, wheres and whys. Max tried to keep the background stories minimal as most were taken in Seattle. Their time apart still hurt akin to a fresh wound so Max avoided the topic as much as possible. Afterwards, one thing led to another, and they quickly found themselves naked and intertwined in Max's bed. _I can't believe this is my life now. Not only do I get Chloe back, but she's_ mine _. And I don't think I'm ever going to let go._

* * *

Max woke with a start to a sudden slam from across the hallway. Curious, she unwrapped herself from Chloe's arms and rose from the bed. It was faint, barely perceptible even, but Max could make out the soft sounds of someone crying. Or at least, trying very hard not to. A moment later and Max was clothed, opening her door slightly to peer out. From within Victoria's room she heard pacing and what sounded like angry rants separated between controlled sobs. _Jeez, what's wrong with her now? Finally had her mental breakdown? Forgot her meds today? Whatever it is, I'm sure she'll find some way to blame me._ _Then again... maybe this is an opportunity?_

Max stepped outside her dorm and approached Victoria's door. She could make out muffled words--it sounded mostly like "stupid, stupid" being repeated over and over again. _I do hope you're describing_ yourself, _Victoria..._ _I should really just go back. Might only make things worse by shaking the hornet's nest. Still..._

Before Max knew it, she had knocked lightly on the door. A sudden silence filled the air.

"Wh-who is it?", Max heard Victoria ask.

"Victoria, can we talk?"

"Go away, Max. Not in the mood for your hipster bullshit right now."

Max rested her head softly against Victoria's door. "It'll just be a minute. Please..."

"What, victory not enough?", Victoria's muted voice snapped. "Gotta come gloat in person?"

_Okay, definitely not what I expected. But let's play along._

"You know I wouldn't do that, Victoria. Now come on. Do you want to continue broadcasting this conversation to the entire dorm or not?"

After a short wait, Victoria opened the door slowly, giving Max an angry frown. Max noticed a few slight splotches in her makeup. _Has she actually been crying?_ Not waiting for an invitation, Max slipped in, pushing Victoria backwards into her room. Safely inside Max shut the door behind her and folded her arms.

"Now, just what the hell were you talking about, Victoria?", Max demanded, keeping her voice hushed. "What do I possibly have to gloat over you? What could any of us?" Max began to slowly pace, forcing Victoria back further into her room. The past week of injustice had boiled up and Max couldn't control its release. "You've got money. Friends. Connections. Respect. And yet you still push people around, just because you can? Do you have any idea how fucked that is? Why can't you just be happy with what you have?"

A shocked Victoria attempted a few false starts at a rebuke, too confused by Max's sudden change in personality to formulate a coherent reply. Eventually her eyes narrowed. "Oh, fuck you Max. You think it's all easy? You have _no idea_ what pressures I'm under. No, everything just comes easy for you. So fine. Fuck it. He's all yours, Max. I'm done."

"I--what? What the hell are you talking about?", was all Max could ask. _Who's "he?" Who... Oh shit, was I actually onto something earlier today? Does she really does think I have a thing for Mr. Jefferson? Holy shit._ "Victoria--are you talking about Mr. Jefferson?"

"Who else, Max? You've made it abundantly clear with your _oh look at me I'm so modest_ manner towards Mark. And don't you dare say it hasn't worked. Ever since I broke it off between him and Rachel you're all he has eyes for."

Max was too bewildered to even respond to the accusation. _This bitch... is_ actually crazy. _Like she just walked out of an episode of 90210._

"Victoria. Stop. First: Jefferson and I are not, and will not, ever be a thing. Pretty sure my girlfriend would get crazy jealous, and it wouldn't shock me if she actually hulks out when sufficiently pissed off. Second: why the _hell_ would I do that? You know Rachel is my friend, right?"

"Girlfriend? Wh-what?" Victoria stammered. "You're...?"

Max rolled her eyes, taking a seat on one of Victoria's available chairs. "Yeah. You even know her, I think. Chloe Price?"

"You're dating _Price!?"_ , Victoria blurted, apparently forgetting her desire to keep their tet-a-tet quiet. _Boy, if half the dorm wasn't listening before, they sure are now._

"Yeah. Had you actually bothered to, I don't know, _get to know me_ , or something, then you would _know_ that. But you've been too far gone in your paranoid fantasy land. Me? And Mark? Gross, Victoria."

Collecting herself, Victoria stared at the floor. "Then who...", she muttered. "I--I thought you were the..."

"The _what_ Victoria?" Max felt herself becoming impatient with this.

Victoria huffed. "I... I was just talking with Mark. I... _made my move_ ," she said with surrounding air quotes. "He... rejected me. He said I should be glad that he would pretend it never happened. And that... there was someone else. I figured that someone else--"

"Was me," Max finished. _Jesus. This is so fucked up._ _At least, it explains a few things._ _.._

A silence fell between them, each unsure of how to continue.

"Listen, Max... I guess I was pretty shitty to you."

"Yes. You were."

"No need to get testy, Max. I'm trying to apologize here."

Max groaned internally. _God, she can't even get an apology right._ "Maybe I'm not the one you really need to apologize to. What about Rachel? Hell, what about Kate?"

"What _about_ Kate," Victoria asked with true surprise in her voice.

"The fact that you are your minions are shitting on her every chance you get? Listen. Victoria. I know, somewhere, beneath all your layers of bullshit, there is a good person. So you want to do right by me? Apologize to Rachel. Stop being mean to Kate. And I'll forgive the whole photo stealing debacle. Like it never happened."

Victoria sniffled, pouted, and looked away, unable to meet Max's insane glare. Unwilling to let it go, Max closed the distance between them and held out her hand. "Victoria. For once, please, just do the right thing. Shake on it?"

Max could practically see the gears turning in Victoria's head as she processed the myriad of ways that this might be a trap. Finally, she took Max's hand in her own, giving a brief shake up and down.

"Thank you, Victoria. I forgive you about the blackmail."

"... I haven't even apologized yet, Max."

"Don't care. Honestly, Victoria, I just want this to be over with. I've got enough stress as it is with just school. Look, we don't have to be super best friends or anything. But I'm sure we could coexist just fine without all this cloak and dagger bullshit."

Victoria let out a calm breath, slowing coming to the acceptance that maybe this _wasn't_ some sort of elaborate ruse. "Okay, Max. Let's... start new, alright?"

"Works for me, Victoria. I'll.. I'll see you in class tomorrow," Max concluded as she opened the door to leave. Behind which was a surprised Chloe, pressing her ears up into what was now empty space.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Price."

"Chase," Chloe replied with a shameless grin.

Max forcefully pushed a snickering Chloe backwards, pulling Victoria's door shut behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

"So shall we go get some champagne, or go straight to the hard stuff?"

Chloe, who appeared to have caught most of what was said between Victoria and Max, was completely on airs. Max returned a dull stare, unable to rise to Chloe's enthusiasm. "Don't you _see_ Max? You're free! We're free! Ding fucking dong, the bitch has... given up?" Chloe trailed off, unable to complete her rhyme. She turned and hunched over Max, her arms extended outwards and palms up, failing them like an excited puppy, trying to get some sort of emotional rise out of Max.

Max smiled and closed her eyes, leaning her head into Chloe's chest. "I suppose. I dunno Chloe, it's just kinda hard to feel good about anything that just happened. I think it'd be easier if I _didn't_ see Victoria's more vulnerable side."

"She got what was coming to her, Max." Chloe brought her arms around for a hug, rubbing Max's back softly. "Setting herself up for failure, and all that. You have nothing to feel sorry for. And besides, this is _Victoria_ we're talking about. I guarantee you she'll be back to being a grade-a asshole within a few days." After a few seconds holding each other, Chloe began to laugh again. "Holy _fuck_ yes," She released Max and performed a small jump, unable to contain her enthusiasm any longer.

"Okay girl wonder, it's... Jesus, 2:30 AM. Let's let whoever isn't already woken up stay that way, alright?"

"You have no sense of adventure. And bull- _shit_ we're just gonna go back to sleep. We gotta tell Rachel!"

"Chloe! Rachel's definitely still asleep."

"Right! Criminal, I know!" Chloe's thumbs were already cruising over her phone's screen as she hammered out a text to Rachel. "And... done! Rachel better be getting that fucking apology from Victoria tomorrow or there'll be hell to pay."

"Right, because more drama is exactly what this situation needs. I'll just be happy if Victoria minds her own business from here on out. I'm just so done worrying about it."

Chloe ruffled Max's hair, standing tall over her with a idiotic grin. The pair jumped with surprise when Max's door opened and Rachel slid her way inside the room. She waved her phone at Chloe. "Is this for real? You're joking, right?"

"Hella real, Rachel. Max here won us the war all commando style. Middle of the night assault while the enemy is emotionally vulnerable. A classic maneuver. Or wait. That came out kinda dirty..."

Rachel's eyebrow lifted as she wordlessly prompted Max to explain. "Chloe's embellishing, as usual. But I do think we're in the clear. Victoria had to accept a hard truth tonight. Apparently she straight up propositioned Mark tonight and got turned down."

Rachel rolled her head back, obviously resisting a small smile. "Yeah, not surprising. Mark's even made some comments about how awkward Victoria can make things for him during class."

"Well, apparently he's got some new fancy, and Victoria assumed it was _me_ , of all people."

Rachel's expression narrowed a bit upon hearing this. "... Huh. Well, I mean, it could be possible."

"What?", both Chloe and Max said in unison.

"I mean, you are kind of his type, and all. And it's obvious how he fawns over your work."

"Well, yeah, no thanks," Max shuddered, leaning back into Chloe, who wrapped her possessively. _Jeez, I wonder if I'll be able to receive a compliment from Jefferson again without trying to read into it. Thanks, for that, Rachel and Victoria..._

"I guess _you_ might have a shot again," Max realized, "if you explained what happened. Maybe Victoria would even put the record straight?"

Rachel stared off into space. "No, thanks, but, that bridge is burnt. And probably for the best. When Victoria did what she did, I saw a side of Mark that... kind of scared me. I think, in the long run, Victoria might have even done me a favor."

"Yeesh, alright, I draw the line at praising Victoria," Chloe interrupted. "I refuse to let us become her fangirls."

After a round of hugs, Rachel excused herself to sleep away the remaining night. Max, suddenly feeling as exhausted as she should be, pulled Chloe back to bed after Rachel made her exit. A strange sense of peace and calm descended as Chloe enveloped her again under the covers. _I guess I can have a normal life now? Worry about the usual things? Homework? Finding clever dates to go on with Chloe? Setting Rachel up with someone? Not that she needs the help. Still._ Max yawned, feeling the tug of sleep urge her eyes shut. Her tumultuous thoughts gradually subsided as she absorbed the steady tempo of Chloe's breathing, before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, okay, everyone, sorry to interrupt the fun, but we have an important announcement."

The Vortex Club's party died to a simmer, all attention focused to the center stage where Mark Jefferson stood waving an envelope. Max took a deep breath to calm her nerves, eager and excited to know if she would be flying to San Francisco this weekend. Behind her she felt Chloe's hands gripping her shoulders. "There's no universe where you don't totally own this, Caulfield," Chloe encouraged with a whisper in the ear. Many weeks had elapsed since Victoria and Max had formed their truce. Weeks of refocusing priorities. With Victoria's games put to rest, Max found only two things to throw herself into: schoolwork and Chloe. She preferred the later.

Word had gotten around at this point that Max was in a same-sex relationship, and to her relief, no one seemed to think much of it. They did, however, have plenty to say about her choice in partner. Even Principal Wells himself had caught Max in the hallway for a word.

"Remember, academic excellence should be the goal of every student in this institution, Max," he had droned in his usual dry manner. "That means making the correct life choices. And surrounding yourself with those that support those choices."

Max had played along, trying her best to smile, nod, and accept his "sage advice" without a trace of sarcasm. _I mean, seriously? Who does he think he is? Just because he kicked Chloe out, he has to continue his vendetta against her three years later? And after everything I've learned from Chloe, Rachel, and even Victoria, I know for a_ fact _that man doesn't give two shits about our well being. He just likes his Prescott handouts. Case in point? This fine party we find ourselves in tonight. Alcohol, alcohol, everywhere, yet not a cop in sight._

The party actually wasn't as terrible as Max had expected. Sure, there was that inane privileged vibe emanating from the "VIP" lounge, a cordoned off region available to those select few deemed cool enough by Victoria or Nathan. Max was not shocked when no invitation was extended to her. _Not that I'd consider even using it. Much prefer it out here, with the plebs, thank you very much._ Max's relationship with Victoria hadn't changed for the better or worse since the official end to their hostilities. Victoria had honored Max's request to leave Kate alone, but she remained overtly hostile to Rachel. Rachel, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind at all. _I suppose when you've got the love of the entire student body, one or two bad apples doesn't make a difference_.

Rachel had mentioned a few times how Nathan tried to rekindle their "friendship," such that it ever was. Max couldn't help but grin when when Rachel related the story to her. "Seriously. The guy plants drugs in my room and then expects me to be buddy buddy a month later? You know he actually asked for that eight ball back? After Victoria waved the white flag?" Although Rachel had stonewalled Nathan, Max couldn't help but wonder if there might be some cracks in the seams. For all that Rachel was good and awesome, she did have a manipulative streak. And Nathan was such easy prey. _I'll bet she could make that asshole her personal slave without giving him so much as a hug._

"In this envelope, I have the winner to the Everyday Heroes contest." Mark scanned the crowd, letting a rest build anticipation. Without any further hesitation, he opened the envelope and read its contents. "Max Caulfield!"

The party erupted with applause as Max grew flush at the sudden attention. Chloe lifted her off the ground with a tight bear hug, stumbling them both towards Mr. Jefferson, who was beckoning them forward with a wave of the envelope. "They'll want a speech, Max."

"Wait... _what!?_ No way. Fuck that, no way." Max began to squirm violently against Chloe's hold. Her futile efforts did little to slow their inevitable progress towards the stage. Chloe successfully thrust Max alongside Mr. Jefferson, who looked down at her with a smile. "We're all so proud of you Max, and you should be proud too."

"Th-thanks," she stammered, thoroughly unhappy with being in the spotlight. "I--I'll do my best to make everyone proud, and represent everyone here at Blackwell."

A loud cheer exploded from the crowd. The DJ must have sensed Max's strong desire to _not_ be in her current situation and slammed down a bass heavy tune to get the party back in gear. Max descended from the stage back into Chloe's arms. "Fucking killed it, ace," Chloe yelled over the deafening thuds.

"What!?" Max shouted at the top of her lungs. Chloe laughed and grabbed Max's hands, leading them away from the speakers. _Ugh, I don't see how people can have_ fun _with music at that volume hammered into their ears. I feel like my head is going to explode! Still... I can't believe I'm going to San Francisco! I guess this is it..? This is where my career starts?_

The thought was as exciting as it was terrifying. Max had always known photography would be her drive in life but being recognized in a San Francisco art gallery was a huge step towards a frightening new reality. One of raised hopes and expectations. _Don't fuck up now, Caulfield. World's watching._

As if reading her thoughts, Chloe pressed her knuckles into the top of Max's head. "Hey! No zoning out! Stay with us here, Max."

The minutes afterwards were spent receiving congratulations, both honest and otherwise, from her fellow classmates. Even the non-photography nerds like Warren seemed impressed with her accomplishment. Max was shocked most of all when Victoria Chase herself gave begrudging respects.

"I just can't believe a _self_ _ie_ won the contest. I swear..." Victoria muttered as she wandered off after providing Max a somewhat professional acquiescence of defeat.

"And hell has officially frozen over," Chloe observed as Victoria left them.

"Chloe. Victoria's not that bad. A little bat shit, maybe, but I don't know if I can honestly find it in me to blame her."

"You're a better soul than I, Max," Chloe admitted. For a moment both girls stood amongst the throng of people, most of whom had returned to dancing or their smaller circles. Their solitude was again interrupted by Rachel, who throw her arms over both of their shoulders and craned her neck between them.

"And how are my favorite girls enjoying this fantastic night?" 

Max giggled, squirming a little under Rachel's grasp as she got squeezed in for a hug. The combined smell of hair products, perfume, and alcohol permeated her senses.

"Hey, you guys wanna get outta here?", Rachel suggested. "I mean it's a cool party and all, but seriously? Fuck the Vortex Club."

"Fuck the Vortex Club!" Chloe refrained, raising her drink high.

Laughing, the three friends made their exit, arms interlocked while swaying to and fro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a loud THANK YOU to everyone who's been reading so far. I truly appreciate the kudos, comments, and all that. Seeing that "comment on ..." email from Ao3 is better than any drug. ^_^
> 
> To be honest I'm on the fence about whether or not to call it for this story. I do have some thoughts for another arc, though it's a touch dark. Might need to change the description/tags xD.
> 
> Anyway, stay awesome everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

_BANG!_

A bottle down the makeshift range shattered to pieces, leaving only its base left standing on the horizontal wooden board. "I can't believe you stole one of David's guns," Mad disapproved.

"Don't pout. At least _some_ of us are having fun. Isn't that right, Rach?"

Rachel strolled up alongside Chloe, deftly removing the six shooter from her hands. "It certainly beats spending another minute in that snob-fest."

The trio had decided to take their personal party to American Rust, where Chloe revealed with colorful zeal the firearm she stole earlier that day. Max was not impressed. _I don't want to be a downer or anything. But still, this_ is _dangerous. And we could get in some serious trouble if the cops show up--firing guns on private property. Even if it is a junkyard..._

"Why did you even swipe that thing, to begin with, Chloe? You know David is going to figure out it was you."

"But proof he will lack," Chloe smirked. "Besides, Max, I wanted to do something awesome for your inevitable victory! Or, you know, provide an outlet for your unlikely defeat!"

"I can handle disappointment without the use of deadly weapons," Max commented dryly.

"But here we are, so you may as well enjoy it."

Max jumped again as Rachel missed her shot. "Zero for two, Rach, you better up your game."

"Hush you. I'm still finding my center. Here, Max, you're up."

Max groaned internally as Rachel forced the gun into her hands. _God. Might as well just get this over with._

Max did her best attempt at "taking aim," given what she had seen people do in TV shows and movies. Chloe laughed and quickly stepped behind her to help correct her stance. "Just take a deep breath in, and pull the trigger as you breath out," Chloe explained into her ear. "And do grip the gun tightly, it will kick on you." _Here goes nothing..._ _OW! Jesus christ, that hurts!_ Max missed her shot--she had no idea by how much. Chloe clapped Max's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll make a badass out of you yet, nerd!"

"I think I still prefer the virtual kind," Max remarked as she handed off the gun to Chloe. _Great. Now my hands feel like they're going to hurt for days._

Max and Rachel stepped back to let Chloe do her thing. "So, everything smooth sailing between you two?" Rachel asked as she nudged Max's shoulder.

Max turned to smile, a swell of happiness painted across her face. "I don't know if it's possible to be happier than I am now. Well, maybe if we took that gun away from Chloe. But that's it."

Rachel chuckled and folded her arms, observing Chloe as she swore at another miss. "She certainly can be a handful. But it's really awesome to see how much happier she is with you, Max. For a while there, I honestly thought I was going to have to juggle her versus my love life for all eternity."

"So, speaking of love life, any options on the menu for Ms. Amber? Or is she on a strict diet of breaking hearts?"

"You're cute, Max," Rachel laughed. "Ah, seriously though, I guess I've been just focusing on friendships and studying. I think I've already gotten my quota of drama for the semester."

"A while back Chloe dragged me along to get some weed. I met that Frank person. He... he was the guy on the phone that night, when you drove me back to Blackwell, right?" Max hoped she wasn't stepping over any lines by asking. But they were on the topic, Rachel was into the night a few drinks, and Max couldn't help but be a bit nosy. _One of my many personality faults, I guess._

Rachel leveled at stare at Max, waiting a few moments to answer. "Yeah, that's the guy. We dated for a while. It was... really good, actually. Frank's pretty cool. Well, was pretty cool. We had a falling out."

Max didn't saying, hoping that Rachel would continue her explanation. When none came, Max prodded. "He cheated on you, or something?"

Rachel threw her head back with a laugh. "As if! No, poor guy was obsessed with me. Probably still is. No... we just had a bad evening, I guess. That happens when two emotionally charged people get drunk, do drugs, and get into an argument."

"Oh," was all Max could think to say. "I wasn't really sure what to think when I met him. He was really rude, but also treated Chloe with this odd familiarity. Like she was a little sister or something."

"Yeah, they go way back. He's even stepped up for us in the past. Made some tough calls. Pretty sure he's still haunted by them."

"That's... sad." Max recollected Frank's aggressive and gruff manner, comparing it against Rachel's explanation. _I wonder what he did? Doesn't seem like Rachel wants to go into it anymore..._

"Yeah. He is sad." Both girls stood for a moment, watching Chloe whoop with success at another bottle destroyed. "Enough of this depressing talk. Frank is the past. Just like Mark."

They continued their conversation, listening to Chloe's occasional curses and cries of joy segregated by the still shockingly loud noise from the gun. Their topic shifted to the Everyday Heroes contest, and what it meant for Max. _I guess I gotta think about packing up? It'll be weird. This'll be my first time apart from Chloe since our reunion. It's only a few days. But still..._ Max's eyes lingered on Chloe, who was apparently out of bullets and had resorted to yelling dark epithets at the lone remaining bottle.

"Come on Chloe, you gotta let one live. Show some mercy," Max yelled.

"Bullshit Max. It might run away and tell its friends. Then we'll _never_ be able to find any bottles."

All three girls froze in fear at the sound and lights of a car pulling up alongside Chloe's junker. " _Shit_ ," Chloe swore as she scrambled to the safety of a nearby shadow. She gave both Rachel and Max a look that plainly said: _hide, you idiots._

Max and Rachel immediately took cover in the concrete shack, hidden well out of sight from whomever was stepping outside of the vehicle. A tense few minutes passed as they could hear a figure pacing the dark, obviously searching for someone, or something. Max felt her chest begin to thud harder and harder as the nervous adrenaline kicked into gear.

The silence was broken by David Madsen's voice. "Thought I'd find you here, soldier. Wait a damn moment, is that..." Max heard rapid footsteps and a small scuffle.

"Get away from me, you freak," Chloe yelled. Rachel and Max exchanged a horrified glance. They both crept out to get a view of what was happening, staying well hidden in the long night time shadows.

Max saw David standing tall over a hunched Chloe, wrestling the pistol from her hands. With a firm push, he claimed the gun and forced Chloe to stumble backwards. She pouted but quickly regained her composure. David breathed a furious breath, holding the pistol up in his hand and pointing to it with the other. "This, Chloe, is _not_ a _fucking toy_. How _dare_ you steal this. Do you have any idea what could've happened? What if you shot yourself? Or someone else? What if the cops showed up?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, arms crossed, and made a _"pissh"_ sound, blowing off David's concerns. "What, you gonna bust me now? Tell Joyce you can't keep track of your little toys? Nothing happened! See?," she asked, pointing to herself. "Perfectly safe!" Chloe's voice was beginning to rise, becoming more accusatory with every word. David narrowed his expression, assuming a more threatening posture. Chloe continued unabated. "Once again, you're getting all worked up over nothing. This is Arcadia-Fucking-Bay. Hick central. No one is going to give a shit about a teenager shooting bottles at night in a empty fucking junkyard."

"Chloe, I'm warning you--"

Chloe cut David off, unwilling to give ground. "No, I'm warning _you_. One of these days Joyce is going to realize what a washed up waste of time you are. A pathetic soldier from a pathetic war working a pathetic security job. There's a reason she never signed your name onto the deed for the house, you know. You're in our lives on borrowed fucking time. So why don't you do us all a favor and fuck right the hell off?"

What happened next sent a chill down Max's spine. Without any hesitation, David backhanded Chloe. Hard. It seemed Chloe was expecting the blow, as she took little time in recovering. However, she did appear much more sullen and tempered.

Max was on her feet before she knew it, closing the distance between her and Chloe in a flash, wrapping her in a protective hug.

"What the--", David muttered, bewildered that there had been an audience to his violent outburst. Max gave David a hard look. "You'd better hope that never happens again, _David_."

"Max. What you just saw--"

"Was domestic fucking violence, you prick. I don't know how long that's been going on, but it stops _here_. Right now."

Chloe remained shocked, leaning into Max's arms, apparently too dazed to follow what was happening.

"You might want to reign in your tone there, little lady. Don't think Principal Wells would think too highly of one of his students illegally discharging firearms on private property."

Max stopped short, the suddenly realizing that she just ruined Chloe's protective cover. _Shit. She told Rachel and I to run because she knew what was up. And I just blew it. At least Rachel's still hidden._

Feeling more confident, David regained his posture and pointed at the pair. "I see this exactly for what it is. A couple of teenage delinquents, disturbing the peace. Trespassing on private property. Recklessly endangering their own lives as well as the lives of others."

Max bit her lip. _Uh, if we're trespassing, then doesn't that mean you are as well?_ She thought the better of voicing the thought. After what just happened, Max wasn't keen to escalate the situation any further.

"You can be sure Blackwell administration will hear about your behavior tonight, Ms. Caulfield. You know, I hoped you would be a good influence in Chloe's life. I'm sorry I was wrong. In fact, the faster better you're out of it, the better. I've been tolerant of Chloe's little sleepovers in your dorm, but not after this. I am officially putting you on notice." David gave them both a final stare and stomped off towards his car without another word.

A deafening silence filled the air as David drove away. Max clung to Chloe, who bore the look of someone who had just lost everything. She was hunched, trembling, and appeared to be fighting back tears.

"Ch-Chloe?" Max attempted, looking up, but still refusing to let go. "Are you--are you okay?"

Chloe broke off a small sob, taking a few more seconds to fully regain her composure. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I just.. I fucking _hate_ that prick. I'm... sorry you had to see that. I never wanted--"

"Fuck that Chloe. I'm glad I did. Well, I mean, not glad! But... You know what I mean! How often does he _do_ that? How long has this been going on?"

"Listen, Max, I didn't want to worry you. I--It's not that big of a deal. He's an asshole. End of story."

Max buried her face into Chloe, squeezing her tighter. "Don't you dare say that, Chloe. Don't you dare."

Chloe brought her arms around Max's back, returning the embrace with a trembling sigh. From a small distance Rachel began to approach, worried, stunned, and awkward, all rolled into one.

"Chloe..." she began. "You... you should've told me. I could've done something..."

Chloe sighed again. "No, you couldn't've. There's nothing _to_ do. Listen guys, please, for now, just keep this between us? Please?"

Rachel and Max exchanged worried glances. "Chloe... we can't let this keep going on. You know we can't," Max pleaded.

Chloe lowered her head to Max's shoulder. "I know. I know. I just... can we not talk about this right now? I kinda just want to get out of here."

"Sure thing Chloe," Max said while nodding to Rachel. She was already heading towards Chloe's truck.

"I--I guess sleep over at your dorm's off the table for tonight, huh?" Chloe joked, trying to lighten the air.

Max returned a serious expression. "I'm with you Chloe. I don't care if it's in the same house as that asshole. And besides, it's not like Joyce will kick me out. Even if he tells her what we were up to."

"Heh--yeah. Okay." She drew in a deep breath, settling her remaining nerves. "Let's get the fuck out of here."


	14. Chapter 14

"How many times, Chloe?", Max asked again. She was beginning to grow impatient with Chloe's lackadaisical attitude about what had transpired in the junkyard.

After dropping Rachel off at Blackwell the two returned to Chloe's house and snuck in through her window, avoiding the chance of any further confrontation. Chloe had been unusually silent the entire drive back. Max spent the trip brooding on what she witnessed. _I can't believe he hit her. I mean, I always figured Madsen was supreme a dick. But this is_ completely _over the line. And how long has this been going on? Is this why she feels the constant need to drink and smoke? And why did she_ hide _it?_

That last thought was the most painful of all. Max both could and couldn't comprehend why Chloe hadn't brought this up. The absence of any denial that this _wasn't_ the first time hung heavy. Which meant Chloe had been posturing--displaying an image of herself that hid a darker truth. Max found herself slightly hurt that Chloe didn't confide in her, but stifled the emotion before it ran rampant in her thoughts. _It's not as if I've been there for her. And I'll bet she just... keeps hoping that the problem will go away? That each time, will be the last time? I mean, she does talk a lot about moving out of the bay. I suppose abuse would be a motivating factor._ _And I know how much she hates feeling powerless._ _Still... she even kept this from Rachel. And now, her secret's out of the bag. Who knows how she might react, once the shock wears off...  
_

They stood in the middle of the bedroom, Max wrapping her arms around a stoic Chloe. "Please... Chloe... this doesn't change anything. Between us. Just... just say something?"

Max felt Chloe draw in a deep breath. "I'm--I'm sorry, Max. Guess I've been a kinda shitty girlfriend. Go figure."

"Stop it, Chloe," Max pleaded. "Just, _stop_ , okay? This is so totally not your fault, it's not even funny. And it's over now. I am _not_ letting that asshat hurt you again."

Finally, Chloe showed a sign of animation. She chuckled softly, leaning into Max a bit. "Yeah? You gonna be my personal bodyguard? Give the step-douche what for next time he gets a rage boner?"

"If I fucking have to, Chloe. I don't care. There's _no way_ I'm letting anyone hurt you. Ever again."

Chloe brought a hand to Max's face, pushing away a few bangs and making direct eye contact for the first time since the junkyard. They spent a long moment drinking each other's eyes, Max desperately hoping that she wasn't somehow losing her all-important emotional tether to Chloe. Unable to bear it any longer, Max boldly pressed her lips against Chloe's, wrapping a hand around the back of Chloe's head. Initially Chloe held firm, but slowly melted, the overwhelming emotions of the evening taking hold.

When they broke apart, Max repeated the question. "How many times? _Please_ , Chloe." Max couldn't stop the small tears forming in her eyes as her voice adopted a more desperate tone. _I just can't handle her keeping this sort of a secret from me... even if it's painful, she needs to let me know._ I _need to know._

"It's... I mean, it's rare. Only during heated arguments. And I'm usually shitfaced when it happens. Part of the reason I just want to blow it off... forget about it. Pretend it'll never happen again."

"By _why_... Why didn't you say anything? Go to anyone?"

"You think I didn't tell Joyce? The first time it happened?"

"Joyce _knows_ about this!?" Max blurted, louder than she intended. "How on earth is she still with him?"

"Because they're married and in love and all that other bullshit. He apologized, swore it would never happen again. Even gave his fake ass apology directly to my face. Joyce was convinced that was the end of it."

"But it wasn't," Max concluded.

"It got complicated from there. The next time, I told mom, but we got into a huge fight about blame. Who egged who on. And all that bullshit. Apparently having PTSD gets you a beat-your-step-daughter get out of jail free card. Was already on thin ice with Joyce at the time anyway. After that, I didn't bother."

Max suppressed a small sob. "Chloe, I'm _so_ sorry... You were going through all this, and I was just... just futzing around in Seattle..."

"It's not your fault, Max. And... the... abuse... thing," Chloe was clearly struggling with actually vocalizing it, "is relatively recent. Step-ass and I--well, we've been at each other's throats since day one. But over the past couple of months it's gotten worse. I think it's because I know, one way or another, I'm gonna be outta this armpit of a town soon. So I've been putting up with less and less of his shit. And Sgt. Pepper doesn't like his soldiers standing up for themselves."

Max pressed another kiss directly onto Chloe's chest, squeezing her as tightly as should could. Chloe just smiled, resting her head on top Max's. Awkwardly, they stumbled onto the bed, Max never letting go. Chloe fumbled for the covers, draping them over both their bodies, fully enveloping Max, who had still refused to separate her face from Chloe's chest. Max felt Chloe's hands carefully wander underneath her shirt, tracing soft lines across her back. An overwhelming urge to remove any distance between them took over and Max forcefully pulled up Chloe's shirt. "Whoa, heh, easy there girl," Chloe whispered, her mood beginning to lift. But Max was not to be denied.

_I hope this isn't too much, right now? But I simply can't stand the thought of not being closer. I had no idea things had gotten this bad for her. All these weeks, she kept this hidden..._

Max continued her reckless assault against Chloe's garments, giving quarter only when there was no distance left between them. Despite their nudity, neither felt a pressing need for sex. Simply being there, gripping each other tightly, was enough.

* * *

The next day Max sat in a rather comfy chair in a most uncomfortable situation. Sitting across a desk decorated without a ounce of tact sat her principal, Mr. Wells. He wore a frown, leaning forward towards Max with both his elbows on the table. _Great. I suppose I already know what this is about_. Max was in Chemistry when the PA system announced that her presence was requested in the principal's office. Shrugging off the sly stares as best she could, Max packed her things in a hurry and left the room, leaving behind a worried Warren.

_God, what's with the dramatic silence? I know Mr. Wells thinks himself a showman, but this is getting to be a little much._

"Ms. Caulfield. Thank you for coming, especially on such short notice. I've received some disturbing reports about your behavior over the past few days and decided we should discuss its ramifications."

Max gulped, and gave a sullen nod. "What exactly is this about?"

"Our Chief of Security, David Madsen, reported that last night you had an overnight guest in your dorm. On its own, this action shows a flagrant disregard for school policy. Moreover, that guest was Chloe Price. A student who was expelled from campus several years prior. Additionally, Mr. Madsen claims that he witnessed both you and Ms. Price discharge firearms last night while trespassing on private property. And that both of you appeared to be intoxicated."

 _Well, no point in denying it, I guess. It's my word against David's and we already know with whom Wells would side._ "That's right. Everything he said is true."

Mr. Well shot an eyebrow up in surprise. "I appreciate your candor, Ms. Caulfield. That will make this all much easier. First. Although I highly discourage any illegal acts outside of school, such behavior is not grounds enough for any change in the status of your enrollment here at Blackwell. I do implore you, however, to make more intelligent decisions in the future. This is a place of higher learning, and you should be focusing your efforts on using every available resource this institution has to offer. Not raising a ruckus with delinquents."

Max surprised a twitch at Chloe being termed a "delinquent." _Oh fuck you Wells. You don't know jack. You don't even care. You're just like Mark--you love the idea of other people waiting on your every word and then being "wowed" by all your bullshit.  
_

"I understand, sir."

"Good. Now, to the second issue. I am going to offer you this one and only warning about overnight guests, and yes, this most definitely includes Ms. Price. It is not to happen again. Your dorms are a place for you to rest and study, not house jobless dropouts. We can't allow the... distractions... someone like her brings to disturb the peace on the rest of your floor."

 _Just say it, Wells. Drugs. You mean drugs. And if only you knew. I'm not sure whether to be angry or_ sad _about how out of touch you are. Plus, being told off about substance abuse from a closet alcoholic is pretty fucking rich._

"I understand, sir," Max repeated, trying hard to not let her thoughts seep into her words. _I guess if this is the only fallout, then I should be thankful._ _Chloe's bed is better anyway. Even if she does share a house with a monster. But at least I'll be there more often. There's no way David would hit her in front of me. Would he? God. If only I had the presence of mind to record last night... we could put that asshat away. At least, get a restraining order or something. Then again, we_ were _technically trespassing... And even if we had bullet proof evidence, it sounds like Chloe's just not ready to go public with this. For whatever reason.  
_

"Very well," Mr. Wells nodded, leaning back into his chair. "You may go now, Ms. Caulfield. I do hope I don't have to see you again in this office."

"You and me both," Max agreed.

"Oh, and before I forget, congratulations on winning the Everyday Heroes contest. I do hope you will show better judgement with your free time while in San Francisco than you did last night. Remember, you're representing not just yourself, but all of Blackwell."

"Of course, Mr. Wells. I'm certain Mr. Jefferson will keep a close eye on me. Speaking of which, his class starts in a few minutes. Am I excused?", Max asked while standing up.

Mr. Wells lifted an an open palm towards the door. "Of course. And good luck, Ms. Caulfield."

* * *

Max started down the crowded hallways towards the photography room. Despite the distracting bustle of students talking, laughing, shouting, and pushing, Max remained completely lost in her thoughts. _You know, I guess part of me hoped that he would've suspended me, so that I wouldn't have to fly out to San Francisco today. I mean. With everything that happened last night, I'm just going to up and leave Chloe? I know it would be pointless arguing with her about it, she'd insist that I go. Ugh. I guess that's it then? Photography class, a mad dash back to my dorm for my things, and then a taxi cab to the airport?_

Max and Chloe had already given their heartfelt goodbyes when she was dropped off this morning at school. It was clear Chloe was excited for Max--watching someone she loved grow into her own. But it was, nevertheless, bittersweet. Both knew that this was possibly the _worst_ time to be torn apart, even if it was only a few days. _Well, I'm sure she'll be blowing up my phone the whole time. And I'm bringing my laptop, so we can video chat on Skype. I hope she just spends as much as time away from home as she can. With Rachel, or something. I just can't stand the thought..._

The image of David hitting Chloe was burned into the back of Max's mind. She had been seeing it all day, whenever she closed her eyes. _I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive that. I don't care if he has PTSD, or was egged on, or whatever. You don't fucking abuse people like that. Not ever._

Max slumped into her desk and lifted her head to see an expectant Kate. She was also seated, back straight, hands in her lap, and curiosity in her eyes. "Everything is fine, Kate. I'm not suspended or anything."

"Oh, thank goodness," Kate said as she visibly relaxed. "So you're not in trouble?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how you define _trouble_ , but no. Got off with a warning. Plus, I get the feeling Mr. Wells doesn't want to cause too much of a scene after I just won the contest. Gotta protect the Blackwell image, and all. Which was pretty much what the entire meeting was about," Max grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad everything is okay, Max."

Max couldn't help but let loose a small scoff. "Eh, ah, yeah. Everything's... everything's fine." _God. Keeping Chloe's secret is going to be more difficult than I thought. All I_ want _to do is run around loudly proclaiming what an asshole David is._

"If you say so, Max," Kate replied, obviously unconvinced.

Mr. Jefferson entered the room and class began in earnest. After a brief encore of applause for Max Mark launched into his lecture, most of which was lost on Max, whose mind remained trapped in her troubled thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the change in tone isn't too dramatic or jarring. And if things pan out like I think, this story will probably continue to grow darker (with lots of pricefield to relieve the angst, of course!) . Anyway, thank you all so much for the comments and feedback, I really enjoy reading them. Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to update the story description because of a change in direction.  
> Was: "AU where Mark Jefferson isn't evil"  
> Is now: "AU where Mark Jefferson isn't a murderer."

Scenic sights and sounds passed one after the other as Max stared mindlessly out the window of her Taxi, which moved at a snail's pace through San Francisco's rush hour traffic. The exhibition was at long last finished and she couldn't wait to get back to her hotel room. However, the present break in pace offered a nice silence to help decompress the events of the day. By all rights, her professional equivalent of an 18th century Victorian "coming out" ceremony had gone quite well. Her mind was still dizzy with the raw number of names and faces she had met, and her messenger bag was nearly full of business cards. She even had to turn down one or two direct date proposals.

_Honestly, am I wearing some sort of "I'm single" sign, or something? But anyway, it looks like I'll have plenty of work opportunities. Though I think nearly every one of them had the word "intern" attached. Which is another way of saying "slave." Still though, it does feel good to be picked over like that._

Max did her best to answer the, to be frank, mostly pandering questions about her art. _Honestly, I think I know how politicians must feel now. Canned answers for canned questions._ Mark kept a careful watch on her the entire time, stepping in when it she looked as if she might flounder. _I guess I appreciate the gesture, but still, gotta let a bird crash if you want it to fly, right?_

Max's thoughts wandered to the subject of Mark Jefferson and how her perception of the man had changed since the now many weeks old revelation of his secret relationship. Rachel's words were never far from Max's consciousness, echoing in her mind whenever Jefferson gave praise or a look that went on a moment too long. So far the trip had been free of any awkward situations--Jefferson had done nothing to make Max feel uncomfortable. Still, there was an odd air between them, and Max couldn't discern if it was simply her imagination.

_Either way it's not as if I have anything to worry about. I mean, he's got to know by now I have a girlfriend, right? Maybe not. I mean, it's not as if it's in his job description to keep up on the personal lives of all his students. Still, I can't shake this feeling..._

Max resolved to bring it up with Chloe when she got back to the hotel. They had a planned video chat date and it was all Max had been looking forward to since leaving the gallery. _This traffic is such bullshit. It'd seriously be faster just to get out and walk!_

Jefferson had kindly invited Max to a fancy sounding restaurant to celebrate her success, but Max was completely socialized out. _This introvert just needs some blue-haired face time and some delicious room service. And then, in the morning, it's back to reality. Thank god._

Although "reality" brought with it its own set of terrible set of concerns. _I mean, I'm totally going to press Chloe tonight to make sure nothing else has happened. But if it did, would she tell me? Or would she just suck it up, in her weird quest of solitude?_ Max resolved that perhaps buying Chloe a can of mace would be a thoughtful gift. _Here you go, Chloe. Your very own non-lethal anti-David defense mechanism. Just face towards enemy._

"Well that certainly was quite the experience for you, Max. Gotta say, you even made me a bit jealous. Reminds me of when I first was in your position."

Max jumped slightly, remembering that she was in fact sharing the cab with Mr. Jefferson.

"Thanks, Mr. Jefferson. And yeah, it was totally exhausting, but also worth it. Thanks--thanks for your help with everything."

Mark turned to give Max another one of those looks that went on a little too long, before shifting his attention elsewhere. "Please, Max. Call me Mark. And they really accepted you. Those art snobs can be the worst when they sense weakness. I'm so proud of how you held you ground today."

Max couldn't help but blush a bit. _Guess I'm still the sucker for praise that I ever was_.

"Max, are you sure you wouldn't rather spent the night celebrating? I know of several wonderful places around town, and could even introduce you to more people."

"Really, thanks... but I think I'm socialized out for the day," Max refused with her best waning smile.

Mark's expression turned cold for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Of course. You're probably exhausted. Call if you need anything, or change you mind, okay?"

Max had taken down Mark's number at his insistence once they were on the plane. Something about being a responsible chaperone. _Like I need one. I_ am _technically an adult, now. I can take care of myself. Especially after today._

At long last their driver pulled up to the load/unload zone of the hotel Blackwell had accommodated Max and Mr. Jefferson. Max did have to admit that her room was pretty swank. _Much nicer than the Motel 6 of my childhood._ It had all the amenities--free cable, WiFi, cushy furniture and bed, and best of all? Room service was on Blackwell's budget. A privilege Max planned to abuse to its fullest. _Just one of my little ways of sticking it to Mr. Wells, I guess._

As Max gathered her things, she felt Mr. Jefferson place a hand on her shoulder, a moment later transforming it into a soft grip. "You did really well today, Max. I'm so proud of you. You let me know if there's anything you need, alright?"

Flustered, Max remembered how to open a passenger side door and moved away from the contact. "Of--of course. Have a good evening, Mr. Jefferson," she replied. _Oookay, what the actual fuck was that? This is_ so _not what I need right now. I guess I could be reading too much into it._ But the ghostly feeling of his hand worried her. _Screw this, I'm seconds away from shoving free awesome food into my mouth while getting my Chloe time. I'll see what she has to make out of all this. Though I think I can already guess how she'll respond._

* * *

"He did _what?"_ A pixelated Chloe shouted from a thousand miles away.

"You heard me. I mean, Mr. Jefferson's been cool the whole trip, but that was the first time he got handsy."

Chloe fumed. "I don't care how rich or famous that fucker is. He puts his hands on you again and he's dead."

"Chloe. I'd really prefer not to have to spend the remainder of our relationship on a phone between a glass window. And I'm sure it was nothing. He was just trying to be reassuring, or something." Max realized from her own tone that she wasn't sure who exactly she was trying to convince.

"Uh huh. After what Rachel said all those weeks ago? I highly doubt that. You're a _catch_ , Caulfield. And you're _my_ catch. Like hell I'm going to let some washed up has-been hit on my girl."

"Chloe. Really... please. It's nothing to get worked up about. Besides, even if it _is_ like you think, I can just tell him no. It'll be fine."

Chloe humphed. "I hope so, Max. Rachel's told me a few things in the past week about him. Not good things."

"Speaking of not good things," Max countered, hoping to shift the subject. "David hasn't... you're fine, right? You'd... you'd tell me if anything happened?" Max tried not to let the worry seep into her voice, but it was impossible. Just _thinking_ about it again, while seeing Chloe right in front of her (even if it was a digital Chloe) was enough to bring back the emotions in full force.

"... No, no everything's been cool, Max. Step-prick got his ya-yas out by ratting you out to the principal, though I don't think he's too thrilled with how things turned out. I think... I think he really wanted you gone, Max. Fucker just wants some easy thing to blame. Some _problem_ to remove that will fix the situation. Stupid asshole thinks he's still fighting a goddamn war..." Chloe trailed off, dismayed and disheveled at her situation.

Max wasn't sure what to say. More than anything she just wanted to make Chloe feel  _better_ , but short of making David find a new life, far, far away from Arcadia Bay, she was bereft of ideas. "I'm sorry, Chloe..."

"It's fine, Max. Just having you in my life makes everything ten billion times better. So no more pouting, alright?"

Max let out a slow breath and lowered her eyes to the keyboard. She grabbed and started nibbling her éclair.

"What the fuck, where's mine?", Chloe blurted, eyes focused on the dessert in Max's hands. "You little rat!"

Max grew a seductive smile and slowly consumed more of the pastry, giving Chloe a seductive look.

"Oh you are bad. F-fuck that. I've got--" Chloe fumbled around off screen for a moment. "--A Reese's peanut butter cup!" She held the wrapped candy in her hands, waving it to and fro in victory.

Max continued to wordlessly nibble at her dessert, stopping only when a overwhelming laughing fit took hold. Chloe rewarded her with a stupid grin as she tossed her candy aside.

Recovering, Max explained "Blackwell's picking up the tab on room service. So I gotta play, right?"

"Damn straight you do," Chloe concurred with folded arms. "See if they ship to Arcadia Bay!"

"Right, that's totally within the realm of possibility."

"It's worth a shot!"

The conversation continued for some time, the girls discussing Max's time at the gallery and what to do when she got back tomorrow. Max repeatedly asked Chloe about if she was spending much time at home, and if she was hanging out with Rachel. Chloe gave her typical unconcerned responses, though it was clear she appreciated Max's sincerity. Max learned that Chloe had in fact spent most of the day galavanding far from her house with Rachel, raising hell however they could. _Arcadia Bay's residents need_ some _form of excitement, right? Otherwise the local police department might die of boredom. Honestly, Rachel and Chloe are providing a community service._

Before long, however, Max felt the tug of an exhausting day pull at her eye lids. Chloe noticed Max beginning to droop, and demanded she get herself to sleep. Something about needing Max to be at her one hundred percent tomorrow. Reluctantly, Max said her goodbye and closed the laptop shut. She leaned back into the chair, eyes wandering aimlessly around the room. _What a day. I feel like once again so much has changed, and there's so many new things to worry about._ The memory of Mark's hand on her shoulder came immediately to mind. _There's--no way. Right? Ugh. Do not want. Chloe, on the other hand..._

Max threw herself to bed, letting the fantasy of Chloe's arms carry her to sleep.

* * *

Max stood silently by the curb lining Blackwell's courtyard, waiting for any sign of Chloe's truck. The trip back had been blissfully uneventful, Max excusing herself from much more conversation with Mark via her phone and earbuds. After throwing her things back into her room, she immediately took off, knowing Chloe would be chomping at the bit to see her again.

 _I can finally feel okay again--honestly, I thought letting her sleep in the same house as David was gonna make me break out into hives or something._ _I can finally be somewhat at peace knowing she's not alone. And I don't care what it takes, or what happens. I'm not letting her get hit again._

Max leapt to her feet upon catching the sight of Chloe's truck turn around the bend. Within seconds the vehicle came to a screeching halt and Max jumped inside, throwing herself at Chloe and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Eeeasy there tiger, this girl's still gotta drive," Chloe laughed as Max planted repeated kisses on her cheek.

Wasting no more time, Chloe hit the gas, and the two were on there way back home.

* * *

"No. We can't have this in our house, Joyce. She's just like that Rachel girl. A bad influence. Getting Chloe into trouble. You _know_ Chloe doesn't need any additional rotten actors in her life. Girl's a wreck enough as it is. Is this seriously what you want for your daughter? A short, unfulfilled life, filled with drugs, alcohol, and depression?"

David, Joyce, Max, and Chloe all stood in the living room. They had only just walked in through the door when David's eyes widened at seeing Max. He wasted no time launching into his rant.

"Uh, so, I'm only standing like, right here, you know?" Chloe cut in with rolled eyes.

"You--be quiet," David said as he waved a dismissive hand at Chloe. "You've stepped over the line one too many times to have a voice in this conversation, missy."

Chloe almost broke out into a small laugh at being called _missy_. Had the situation been different Max felt she could have as well. _And Jesus._ _I can't believe David's laying into_ me _like this. Like, seriously! All he knows I've done is comfort his step-daughter just after he_ hit _her. This is so filled bullshit that I don't even know how to respond._

"David," Joyce broke in with a calming tone. "I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding. Max is a _guest_ in this household. Always has been, always will be."

Max beamed at Joyce's words _._ _Oh Joyce. You might have shit for taste in men, but you always stand by what's right._

David drew himself up straight and pointed a finger at Max. "I caught this hooligan with our daughter the other night. Trespassing. Using a gun _stolen_ from my cabinet. For all I know Max here is the one who put Chloe up to it."

Joyce crossed her arms, giving both David and Max a concerned look. "Wait just two moments there, David. How did anyone besides _you_ get access to your guns? You promised me when you brought those into this household that it would be safe."

A strange silence filled the room. David wore a look of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I--I must've forgotten to lock up, Joyce. I'm sorry. I'm not perfect. But that doesn't excuse their actions! Neither of them are _children_ , Joyce. They knew _damn well_ what they were doing when they took that gun."

Joyce gave both Max and Chloe a long look. "Is this true, Chloe? Did you take his gun?"

Chloe gave a long, uninterested look around the room, shoving her hands into her jean's pockets. "... Yeah. I took it. So what? Just wanted to have some fun, alright? And nothing happened! Unless you count a few busted bottles a crime!"

Joyce sighed, shaking her head. "It's not about what _did_ happen, Chloe. It's about what _could've_ happened. David is right--what you did was childish and irresponsible. I'm surprised at you too, Max. I had hoped you could steer Chloe away from these sorts of things."

Max felt like a volcano ready to burst. This whole time she had said nothing, allowing all this injustice to be shoved onto Chloe, who was herself silently suffering at the hands of a monster. It was too much. Max opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Chloe, who had keenly read Max's mental state. "Max has nothing to do with this, mom. I dragged her into it. You know she can't help but play along with anything I ask. Come on, we've always been like that." Chloe took a few steps closer to Joyce, her words gaining conviction and sincerity. "You say what you want, or do what you want to me, but you will _not_ blame Max for this."

Max slowly closed her mouth and found the patterns on the floor suddenly very interesting to look at. 

"Is this true, Max?", Joyce asked. Despite her weekend of "becoming an adult," Max suddenly felt like a little kid again.

"Y-yes, Joyce. But, please, I _did_ go along with it. Chloe can't take all the blame here."

Chloe leaned in and quietly whispered, " _shut up, Max!"_

Joyce rubbed her temples, this sudden and unexpected drama an unwelcome addition to her long day of work at the diner. Max had to literally bite her tongue to keep from saying anything about what _actually_ happened. _Surely, if I just told her everything, right here, right now, that would be the end of it? Maybe hearing it from my mouth would make the difference?_

Chloe must've noticed Max's internal struggle. She stepped around her back and whispered "Please, Max, don't. Not now. Just... please. I promise, everything will be fine."

Max looked back at Chloe with worried eyes. _Everything is_ not _fine, Chloe._

All eyes in the room returned to Joyce when she cleared her throat. "Well. I think it's obvious what needs to be done here," she said.


	16. Chapter 16

"First of all," Joyce started, breaking the dead silence in the Price household's living room. "David. When exactly did this gun incident happen? Why didn't you tell me immediately?"

David stepped back, his arms locked hand in hand in front of him. "Joyce, I--I wanted to handle it without you getting involved. I didn't want to worry you more. You've enough to concern yourself with already."

"I can handle that decision for my _self_ , David," Joyce interrupted.

"Of course... of course. I apologize. But I thought the situation would be neutralized by now. I failed to take into account how little Ray cares about student safety."

That was the breaking point for Max. She had heard enough. She pushed past Chloe, who assumed a blanched look of panic at seeing Max step forward, and put her foot down. "You seriously think getting rid of me will make Chloe _safer?_ You are actually insane, David. Because from where I'm standing, _you're_ the only threat to her safety."

A second silence filled the air as Max realized what she had just done. _Oh fuck... I'm sorry Chloe..._ _But... am I?_

Joyce was the first to respond. "And what exactly does _that_ mean, Max?", she accused, her full attention now focused on Max. David took another step back, staring daggers at Max. For the first time, Max thought she caught a hint of fear in David's eyes.

Chloe was quick on the return. "It means she overheard step-prick threatening me. Isn't that right, Max?"

Annoyed at being forced lie to Joyce, Max couldn't help but back up Chloe's assertion. "Yea-yeah. It's as Chloe said."

Joyce let out an audible _hmmph_ noise and regarded David, Max, and Chloe in turn. "Honestly, is it too much to ask for just a _one day_ of peace and quiet?", she asked, more to herself than anyone present. Joyce rubbed her temples and released a tense breath before continuing. "Okay. Here's what's going to happen. David: I know Max is still a relatively new factor for you, but she has history with us. She is a part of this family, whether you like it or not. And in case you haven't noticed, she and Chloe are a little more than just _friends_ these days."

Both Max and Chloe looked around the room awkwardly. Neither of them had made things official to Joyce, hoping she would figure it out on her own. Max had asked Chloe if they should say something, but Chloe dismissed the idea.

 _It's so sad Chloe and Joyce have this distance between them. I'll bet they'd be super close if it weren't for David. Anyway, I guess it's not surprising Joyce figured it out. Kinda hard not to put one-and-one together when your lesbian daughter starts spending almost every night in her best friend's_ _dorm._ Max thought back on the short few weeks that had passed since becoming a couple. Almost all their time had been spent away from the Price household. Chloe was more than happy to live their moments elsewhere: in Max and Rachel's dorms, the junkyard, or any other hang out. Anything to get away from home.  

David, on the other hand, wore a look of pure shock. "What? You mean, like, they're...?"

" _Oh my god_ , David," Chloe mocked. "For a control freak you sure do let little details pass you by."

"We're getting off topic," Joyce snapped, eager to shut down Chloe before she went off on David and make the whole situation worse. "Chloe, you stole a gun and played with it like a toy. Max, I know you would never do that. I'm disappointed you didn't say anything to me, but I do understand."

"Th-thank you, Joyce," Max muttered while feeling a bit of shame at Joyce's words.

"Oh, for the love of..." David muttered.

"And you!" Joyce turned with a finger pointed at David. "I don't know where exactly this crusade against Max is coming from but it stops _here_ , right now. That is, if you want to continue being a member of this household."

Chloe brightened visibly at Joyce's implication. "Actually, David, don't stop," she suggested. "Max is right here! Standing all, like, super blameable, and shit."

"That's enough, Chloe," Joyce commanded. Regarding everyone again, she continued "is that clear? David?"

David had backed further towards the hallway by the stairs, looking more and more uncertain as the situation had unfolded. "I understand, Joyce," he grumbled. "But you're not going to let this go unpunished, are you? Chloe stole a deadly weapon! She could've _died_ , Joyce!"

"I didn't say that." Joyce focused her attention onto her daughter. "Chloe. This can't go unpunished. I know you're eighteen now, and technically an adult, but you _are_ still living under my roof and eating the food _I_ put on the table. If you want that to continue, you _will_ accept my punishment."

Chloe glowered, but said nothing further.

"You're under curfew for the next month. No sleepovers." Max's stomach fell out upon hearing that one. _Boooo Joyce! This sucks so much! If Chloe can't spend the night in my dorm, then that means..._

"That's insane, Joyce!" Chloe shouted. "You _know_ Max can't have me over in her dorm anymore, thanks to step-prick over here. I get it, you want to punish me, but don't punish Max as well!"

"I have to do something that will make you consider your actions, Chloe. And I can see from your response that this punishment might do just that."

Chloe, who had begun failing her arms in anger, froze them in place upon hearing Joyce's reply. "This is such bullshit. This is so _unfair_."

Max tugged on Chloe's shirt. "Chloe, come on," she said softly with her best doe eyes. "Let's just... can we leave? Let's just go, okay? We'll figure this out. I promise."

_I know it's cowardly to run away but I seriously can't take a minute more of this. All things said and done we got off pretty light... even though it does suck ass. I'm not gonna lie. I am super pissed about not being in bed with Chloe, like, right now._

David seemed content with Joyce's verdict. "I hope you take this as an opportunity to evaluate your actions and life choices. You still have every opportunity to turn things around, Chloe."

But Chloe had already grabbed Max's hand and was leading her out of the house. They passed David as he was mid sentence and Chloe was unable to resist the urge to flip him off.

* * *

Less than an hour later Max had gotten her wish. Both of them needed some sort of outlet for the pent up frustration and anxiety, and they found it in each other. Naked, Max rested on top of Chloe's thumping chest. _Well, at least something good happened today._ Max tightened her grip around Chloe, who in return started nibbling on the nape of her neck. Despite the sensation of sex becoming quiet familiar, Max still found it recklessly exciting to feel the raw skin of Chloe's stomach and chest press into her own.

"I can't believe we can't sleep with each other for over a _month_ ," Max groaned. _The night in San Francisco was bad enough. How am I going to survive a whole month not waking up in her arms?_

"It certainly is a whole new dimension of lameness," Chloe agreed. "I honestly thought Sgt. Hartman was gonna keep his trap shut about everything. I guess you not getting suspended or whatever bullshit he was expecting emasculated him hardcore. That was some hella desperate shit, coming after you like that in front of Joyce."

Max let loose a small giggle, remembering David's shocked expression when Joyce sided with Max. "Yeah. Serious miscalculation on his part."

Chloe grinned, and began working her mouth up the back of Max's neck. Max shuddered at the sensation of Chloe's hands gripping and caressing her hips.

"I guess it was pretty stupid of me to take that gun," Chloe admitted.

"From here on out, I think we can just always assume I'm right," Max jested with a stupid grin. "I _did_ say in the junkyard how it was a bad idea."

"So long as we can agree to keep doing wrong things. Life would be hella boring with only you in the driver seat."

"No argument from me there, Che," Max sighed as she wrapped Chloe's head in her hands, pulling them in for a long, lingering kiss that slowly grew in intensity, culminating in no further words spoken for some time.

* * *

"You two smell like sex," Rachel observed. Both Chloe and Max had decided to clothe themselves and pay Rachel a visit to update her on the current situation.

"Stress outlet," Chloe explained. She related to Rachel their recent confrontation with David and Joyce.

"That is so messed up," Rachel surmised. She gave them both a thoughtful look for a moment. "Okay, real talk time. Chloe. You know all this can just go away, right?"

Max felt Chloe tense up at Rachel's implication. _Thanks for taking one for the team, Rachel. I mean, I've tried to bring it up, but I don't want to sound like a broken record..._

"What... what do you mean?" Chloe replied. The tone of her words betrayed her feigned ignorance.

"You know _damn well_ what I mean Chloe. Look. I get it. You're a tough girl, your image is important to you--it's part of who you are. Your identity. But it's _not worth it_ Chloe. You need to come out about this shit."

Chloe pouted, tightening her grip around Max. "You _don't_ get it, though. And I seriously doubt telling Joyce about..." Chloe trailed off again.

"The abuse, Chloe. The abuse." Rachel finished. "Jesus. I'm so sorry I never realized what was going on, and how badly it's obviously fucked with your head."

"God, just, just stop, alright? Stop apologizing to me. You don't owe me anything, no one does. Okay? And even if you tell Joyce. What then? She's not going to break up with the fucker. She's made it _abundantly_ clear where her priorities are. And they sure as _hell_ aren't about me anymore. I'm just some cancer that won't move out, wasting away her savings."

"The hell, Chloe?" Max interrupted. She had remained quiet so far but Chloe's words were too painful to bear. "You know that's not true. Joyce still loves you. I'm sure of it." Max flipped herself around, so that she could wrap Chloe in a fierce hug. She pulled her arms and legs full around and rested her head against Chloe's breast.

Rachel placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward, edging sightly off her bed. "Let me get this straight. You honestly think if Max and I come forward and tell Joyce what we saw the other night, she wouldn't flip her lid?"

"She didn't the second time," Chloe pouted.

 _Wait, what the fuck?_ _Joyce let David hit Chloe_ twice, _and didn't do anything? There has to be more to this. But if true, I guess Chloe's reluctance does kind of make sense... She obviously hates talking about the subject at all. And to have it outright dismissed by Joyce? This insanity ends. Tonight.  
_

Chloe continued her explanation. "All I remember was her blaming _me_ for pressing his buttons. Then again, we were also in the middle of a different argument..."

Max had heard enough. "Chloe. Please. We're your friends, and we love you. More than anything. Let us talk to Joyce. And you're right. We don't know what will happen. But we'll be there to face it. Together."

Chloe let out a long breath, letting Max settle further into her. She nestled Max's neck, drawing circular motions on her back. "... okay. Let's tell Joyce."


	17. Chapter 17

Max didn't think it was possible for anything to top how uncomfortable the confrontation between Joyce, David, and Chloe had been earlier that day. But standing among them again, this time with Rachel, brought a whole new level of awkwardness to the table.

Joyce stood dumbfounded at the new accusation leveled at David, whose face had gained a slightly pale complexion when Max related the events last Thursday night at American Rust. "Max--you need to be straight with me. Chloe isn't putting you up to this, is she?"

Chloe scoffed and angrily crossed her arms. "See? I _told_ you guys this was pointless." She made a move to grab Max's hands and make their exit, but Max refused to budge.

"It's the truth, Joyce. Rachel saw it too." Rachel nodded silently when Joyce gave her a questioning look. Joyce buried her hands in her face, leading back against the wall.

The small group was assembled in the Price's living room, just as they were prior. Rachel grabbed a seat at the breakfast table, while Max and Chloe stood holding hands. _Rachel's taken on a whole new personality around Joyce and David. She's never so demure. Something crazy must've gone down between them in the past..._

Finally, Joyce spoke. "David. Is what they're saying true?"

David looked at the floor and attempted several false starts before managing to speak. "--Yes, it's true. But Joyce, she pushed me. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing, and what would happen. You know how she loves to press my buttons!"

Joyce lowered her hands but remained leaned up against the wall. Refusing to return David's look, Joyce shook her head. "You promised me after the second time that this would never happen again, David. You know what the condition was."

Max felt Chloe's hand tighten after hearing Joyce's statement. Chloe lit up like a child receiving an unexpected gift. _Interesting. Sounds like Joyce gave David and ultimatum? And Chloe didn't know about it? I guess that makes sense. If Chloe knew, I'm sure she would've done everything in her power to rile David up. I guess Joyce didn't expect Chloe to clam up like she did..._

David unfolded his arms and took a few cautious steps towards Joyce. "Joyce... I... We don't have to do that," he pleaded. "We can work this out."

"I don't know exactly where things go from here, David, but you can't spend the night in this house. You'd... better go find a motel."

"You... you can't--", David stammered.

"I _can_ , and I _will_ , David. Now please, let's not make a larger scene here than necessary. Pack your things."

Max stole a quick glance at Chloe. It looked as if she was trying her hardest to maintain a balanced expression. _Probably terrified of ruining her miraculous good fortune. Glad to see she can in fact control her behavior, to some degree, at least. Still, I can practically see her face muscles twitching from here. She wants nothing more than to slap on a huge fucking grin right now, I'm sure._ _Just... just keep it cool, Chloe. We're in the home stretch._

David gave Joyce one last look, hoping that a few more seconds would somehow change her verdict. Joyce sighed, and walked to the back door, staring out at the setting sun. With no further words spoken, David hung his head and climbed the stairs.

_Holy shit. I just broke up a married couple. I mean, I'm not sad about it, or anything. But still, is Joyce going to be okay? I guess I didn't really consider how this might affect her. I was so concerned about Chloe..._

Max bumped Chloe with her shoulder and whispered "We should probably get out of here for a little while. Don't want to, you know, jeopardize how things turned out." Chloe agreed with a silent, but excited, nod. Rachel rose from her seat and joined her two friends, giving them both a light rub on the shoulder.

"Mom..." Chloe began.

Joyce turned around and moved to her daughter, enveloping her in a hug. Chloe stiffened but relaxed after a few seconds. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I--I didn't know this was still going on." Max sensed that Joyce was about to drill into Chloe for hiding the abuse, but Joyce must have thought the better of it. "... listen, Chloe, you shouldn't be alone right now. It's fine if Max wants to spend the night."

_And you are once again the coolest mom, Joyce. Welcome back to the club._

It took a second to register with Chloe. Joyce separated herself and took a step back, letting Chloe process what she said. "Th-thanks, Joy--mom. We--we gotta run Rachel back to Blackwell, though."

"Better get to it then. I think all this might be a bit easier if you girls aren't around."

Rachel, Chloe, and Max all nodded in unison.

* * *

"Hella _YES,"_ Chloe shouted at the steering wheel. Again. Rachel and Max decided to remain quiet while Chloe unleashed the full force of her excitement as they blasted down the streets of Arcadia Bay. "Holy shit, I can't believe it. All this time! If I had known..."

"Then you probably would've done everything in your power to goad him," Rachel answered with a small smile.

Chloe was silent for a moment as she considered Rachel's words. "... Yeah, I see that. Probably true. Not that it matters, I mean, I goaded the fucker anyway." Chloe slapped the wheel a few more times, rocking back and forth, needing some sort of outlet for her energy.

Max, seated between them, placed a calming hand on Chloe's knee and leaned into her slightly. "I'm just happy it's over. And I can't believe how well things turned out."

"I know, right? After all these years I guess I just expect only shitty things to happen," Chloe admitted. "Well, except you guys, of course."

Max resettled herself in her seat and considered the road ahead of them. _Life can finally go back to normal. Before last Thursday things were so great! Rachel was making good on her promise to help me make more friends, all of whom I've been completely ignoring these past few days._ Much to her surprise, and with no small amount of help from Rachel, Max was able to become casual acquaintances with several of the girls on her floor. _I was so surprised that I could even relate to someone like Dana. I thought she would want nothing to do with me. And I guess I've still gotta get back to Juliet about that interview. I hope she keeps the questions focused on the contest, though. I've heard she's like a bloodhound for gossip._ Max had at first declined Juliet's request, but crumbled under repeated subsequent appeals. _I can definitely see Juliet becoming a reporter someday. Totally has the whole "guilt you into it" thing down pat._

"All this fucking time," Chloe began suddenly. "I was so convinced she would just blow me off, like last time, if I told her. That... it really..." she trailed off, her feelings on the subject too uncomfortable to vocalize.

"I can't imagine, Chloe," Max replied. "You... you must have thought that she really didn't care?"

Chloe confirmed with a silent nod. _I hope Chloe and Joyce can use this as an opportunity to turn a new leaf... It's obvious they care about each other, even if neither of them knows how to show it._

The truck pulled into Blackwell's parking lot--Max had left her clothes and schoolwork in her dorm. The trio piled out of the car, stretching in the dying rays of the evening sun.

"Both of you... thanks. For everything. I--", Chloe scratched the back of her head. _Touchy-feely was never her forte._

Rachel placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder and drew her into a hug. "You don't need to say it, Chloe. We understand."

The three exchanged exhausted smiles and meandered their way to the dorms.

* * *

"Max? You're spacing out again. Stay with me here, girl." Juliet sat with an intense expression on her face, her trusty notepad in hand. They were less than a few minutes into the promised interview and Max was already starting to regret her decision.

"Ye-yeah, sorry. Can you repeat the question?"

A day had passed since the explosive confrontation between Joyce and David. True to his word, David was gone when Max and Chloe returned home. Chloe did her best to restrain her jubilant behavior, at least when in front of Joyce. Joyce was another problem entirely. _We did what we had to do, but I still feel bad for Joyce. I doubt she was thinking about getting a divorce when she woke up that morning._

Juliet's room was a chaotic mess of papers, clippings, and clothing. Her passion for reporting and journalism was evidenced all over her room. _How does she ever find anything in all this?_

Juliet sighed impatiently. "Nevermind, it was boring anyway." She crossed her legs and curled her lips into a devilish smile. "So, two whole days with Mark Jefferson. You were even in the same hotel, right?"

"... Yes, and I can see where you're going with this. No way. Besides, you know I'm dating Chloe, right?"

"Do I ever. And don't worry I have plenty of questions about _that_ as well."

Max groaned. _I knew this was a bad idea. She just wants more gossip..._

"Hey! Max, you promised. At least thirty minutes! And no more dodging questions. So. You're seriously saying nothing happened between you two?"

"Uh, yeah, Juliet. You seriously think something would?"

"Well, anyone with half a brain could tell Rachel Amber was probably sleeping with the guy. Something happened though... don't know what..." Juliet trailed off. Recollecting herself, she continued "But it's _so obvious_ he's got a thing for you, Max. I'm surprised Victoria isn't harassing you twenty-four seven. She gets crazy jealous. And it's common knowledge she wants Mark for herself."

 _Poor Juliet. You have no idea. She'd have a fucking field day if I told her everything that went down._ _Like a kid in a candy store. But I guess the little heart-to-heart all those weeks ago in Victoria's room didn't leak? I was sure half the girls on our floor were tuning in.  
_

"Well sorry to disappoint you Juliet. Nothing happened." _Well, unless you count a few awkward moments. I do hope everything goes back to normal today in class. I'm--I'm probably just reading too much into it._ A vivid memory of Jefferson's hand gripping her shoulder returned to the forefront of her mind. _It's so weird, I was completely enamored with Mr. Jefferson before moving back to Arcadia Bay and reconnecting with Chloe. How different would I have been had I not gone to that party, all those weeks ago? Had I never found Chloe again? Would I have returned Jefferson's advances? If that even_ was _an "advance?"_

Juliet pouted. "My story-sense is tingling, Max. I know you're not telling me everything. But, fine, let's keep going. Besides, I'll tease it out of you somehow." Juliet looked down at her notepad for the next question.

"I don't suppose you have any questions about the gallery event itself, do you?", Max asked sarcastically.

"You're a bore, Max. No one honestly cares much about that. I'm sure everything went fine, right? You showed your winning photo and pretentious people asked pretentious questions?"

"That's pretty much the whole of it, yeah. It actually got pretty stressful by the end. I had to come up with new ways to answer the same bullshit questions."

"Welcome to the world, Max," Juliet giggled. "So. Chloe Price. Ex-Blackwell student, kicked out for attendance and behavioral issues. Not the sort of person I would expect a mild-mannered introvert like yourself to wind up with."

Max smiled and focused on her interlocked fingers that formed ball in her lap. "Chloe and I go way back. We were friends growing up."

"You're a Bay native?", Juliet asked with true surprise, jotting a few things down on her notepad.

"Yup. Family moved to Seattle about five years ago."

"That's so cute! So you two met up again, and like fell in love, and all that?"

"More or less. Not much else to say, really."

"I've never really spent much time with her," Juliet related. "I just know her because of Rachel. But Rachel likes to compartmentalize her life. And she seemed to enjoy Chloe on her own."

"Yeah, I guess I kinda burst the bubble on that one..."

"Oooh," Juliet exclaimed as she resettled herself, leaning forward mischievously. "Finally something interesting. Do, please continue."

* * *

 **Chloe:** mom's talking about a divorce

 **Chloe:** i guess good things can happen

 **Max:** that's great Chloe. Though try not to rub it in too much? This must be really hard for Joyce

 **Chloe:** but how else will she know that i'm right

"Max Caulfield, winning the Everday Heroes contest did _not_ come with the right to use your cell phone in class."

The cell phone nearly dropped from Max's hands as she jumped at getting caught red handed. Victoria shot her a smug glance. _Eat it up, Victoria. Like I give a shit._ Class had been mercifully normal. Mr. Jefferson had just finished his lecture and allowed the class to split into groups to work on an exercise. _No weird looks or comments about how the trip went. I think everything is in the clear?_

"You still need to fill me in on the trip, Max," Kate mentioned as they focused on their work.

"Of course! Over tea? Tomorrow is pretty open."

"Sounds good, Max." Kate paused to take a slow breath. "Everything is okay with you, right? I've been hearing some odd things."

Kate now had Max's full attention. "Well, life's been weird over the past few days. But nothing school related. Mostly drama with Chloe's family."

"Maybe that's it," Kate said, unconvinced. "I guess you can tell more more tomorrow."

Max started to respond but was cut off by the bell. The students began packing their things in union, many of them eager to be free of classes for the day. As she and Kate approached the door, she felt Mr. Jefferson's words on her back. "Hold up there, Max. A word?"

Max and Kate exchanged a glance. With a nod at Kate, Max excused herself and walked back towards the teacher's desk. Kate gave a worried look but made her exit.

"Max, please. Shut the door?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, huge thanks to everyone that's been leaving comments. Love. Them. xD


	18. Chapter 18

"It's not that big of a deal, Chloe," Max placated as she started into another slice of her waffles.

They sat elbow to elbow in an uncharacteristically packed Two Whales diner. _Looks like we hit the dinner rush?_ The only remaining spots were two seats at the bar, which they snagged without hesitation. The added mass of people created more clatter and clanging than Max had heard since eating at the Diner as a child. As always, the audial memory conjured a state of bittersweet emotions.

_I remember it being like this almost every time we came here as kids. Kinda sad to see how Arcadia Bay has taken a nose dive. I wonder how much the Prescotts are actually to blame? Everybody seems to pin their woes on them...  
_

After the surprise after class meeting with Jefferson, Max wasted no time. She hurried from school, texting up a storm to Chloe on the bus trip over.

 **Max:** 2 whales? More weird shit going down

 **Chloe:** my gut is ready. ur buying tho

 **Chloe:** and what kind of weird

 **Max:** jefferson

 **Chloe:** was afraid u'd say that

 **Chloe:** he better not be getting gropey

 **Chloe:** i can probably steal another gun from step-douche

 **Chloe:** i guess i can drop the prefix soon

 **Chloe:** thx to u. max the super badass

 **Max:** Chloe! No. No guns. Everything is cool. Just be there, okay?  **  
**

**Max:** And you're welcome ^_^

 **Chloe:** ur on thin emoji ice there girl

After ordering their food Max brought Chloe up to speed. As always, Chloe was more worried than she should be. _I do appreciate the possessive attitude. But it could use some moderation. From time to time._

"My ass it's not," Chloe snorted as she shoveled more food into her face. Mouth full, she continued "First he hits on you during that San Fran trip, now this?"

Max made a face at Chloe, unimpressed by her lack of table-side manners. Chloe rolled her eyes in response.

_And we don't even really know if that was a real come-on or anything. Maybe Jefferson just gets more affectionate around his prized students? Though it was kinda odd when he asked me to call him "Mark." Not a very student-teachery request to make._

"It's just an assistant position," Max insisted. "Kate was doing it before, and now I guess he wants me to help out as well."

"Why the hell can't Kate keep doing it?"

"I--I don't know. Kate hasn't said anything about it. Well, she did say something in class today. No details though. Probably just the typical Blackwell rumor-mill."

A piercing clash rang through the diner as a uniformed officer swung his arm, sending a finished dinner plate to the floor. The waitress from behind the bar gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed a rag. "Sorry about that," the officer said as he stood up awkwardly, a hand behind his head. "Anyway, duty calls... gotta run!"

Max and Chloe stared as the man made a brisk exit and took off in his squad car.

"Must be nice being the 5-0 around here," Chloe hummed. "Anyways. God. Why can't that creeper set his sights on, like, any of the other girls in his class? Rachel's mentioned that pretty much all the girls want a shot."

"Except this girl. Gross. But I hear you. Anyway, it's only for a few hours after class a week."

Chloe choked on a bit of her dinner as she tried to swallow. "The fuck? We're already limited on time with all your homework. Speaking of which, I still don't understand why you can't just hang out in my room and do it."

Max banged her leg against Chloe's knee. "You _know_ why," she hinted. "I'd never get anything done."

"Oh, you'll get something done--" Chloe found herself cut off by another jab from Max's leg.

Chloe chuckled and lifted a fork full of food to her mouth. "Still. I don't see why you had to say yes. Couldn't you just tell him to fuck off?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want to do. Tell the best shot I have at getting into the photography scene to _fuck off_ when he asks me to assist him."

"You don't need him Max," Chloe grumbled mid-chew. "If anything it's probably the other way around. Guy knows you're going places. Wants to do a little coat-tail riding."

 _Hmm. It's stupidly self serving to think, but she might have a point._ _My collection of business cards from that gallery showing could be evidence enough. Still... no point in burning bridges, even if the alternative is to do a bit of overtime. With a potential creeper. I mean, really. Mr. Jefferson is, what, 38? What the hell is he doing dating 18 year olds?  
_

"You might have a point," Max agreed. Chloe smirked and Max quickly corrected "Emphasis on the _might_. But I want to open doors, not close them. It'll only be for a month or two. I'm thinking big-picture here, Chloe. Pretty soon Rachel and I will be done with Blackhell, and we can go seek our fortunes in LA, right? So I want to spend the time now focusing on creating opportunities. Even if it means helping Mr. Jefferson out."

"Spending lots of alone time, you mean," Chloe muttered.

"We'll be in class, Chloe. Nothing is gonna happen. And believe me, if it did, I would raise hell."

Chloe scuffled Max's hair. "I don't doubt it."

* * *

Max inhaled the restful quiet of the Blackwell library. Beside her sat Warren, whom she had decided to take up on his study buddy offer. Max had gotten so behind on her chemistry assignments that she was in serious danger of failing the class.

Warren was more than excited to help Max hunker down on the latest problem set. However progress was slow. _This stuff just wasn't made for us artsy peeps. I don't know if I'll ever get it, no matter how many times he explains it to me._

Although Max didn't mind spending time with her friends, she already found herself missing Chloe. After their dinner at the Two Whales she asked for a ride back to school, pleading the threat of failing several classes without some serious ass hauling in the homework department. Chloe wasn't happy but seemed to understand. _I guess today was kind of a shitty day to have to do that. But I didn't know Jefferson was gonna pull that on me! Ugh. And it starts tomorrow. A full hour after class of being his minion. Hopefully I'll at least learn something useful. But for now? Study until I drop._

"So, uh, things going well with Chloe," Warren asked nervously, twiddling his pencil in his hands. It was the first time he had brought Max's girlfriend up, despite the many labs they had done together.

"Yeah, really good, Warren," Max smiled. "Thanks for asking." _Poor guy, I guess it's kinda obvious you were hoping for a different outcome. Still, there's always that Brooke girl. She's so obviously into him._

"How about you," she continued. "Anyone on your radar?"

Warren immediately blushed and leaned back in his chair a bit. "Oooh--Ah, no. Too busy with school work, ya know? Got catch those As!"

_Heh, okay Warren. Twenty bucks says you're up till two in the morning every night playing World of Warcraft._

Max gave Warren a chuckle. "Alright, if you say so. You should seriously consider talking to Brooke, though. You guys got that whole _understanding science_ thing in common."

Warren gave a blank expression for a moment, as if processing a completely new thought. "Oh! Uh, maybe? Yeah, I guess. I dunno. You think?"

Max tried her best to maintain a straight face. "Talk. To. Her," she insisted, moving her head closer with each word.

"Okay, okay," Warren laughed, holding his arms up in mock defense.

A few minutes later they had settled back into the steady monotony of incomprehensible equations. _I just need to make it through this one class, then it's free sailing. No more science for this girl!_

"Caulfield! There you are. You're actually studying _in_ the library? How retro," Victoria commented as she interrupted the quiet with her usual air of self importance.

_I was wondering how long it would take for her to show up._

Sighing, Max pushed back her chair and stood. "Hi Victoria," she moped.

"A word, Max?" She gave a glancing nod at Warren.

"I'll be right back, Warren," Max apologized as she followed Victoria out of the library.

* * *

"You think I asked for this?", Max grumbled. "He blindsided me with it! What was I going to do, turn him down?"

Victoria pouted and paced up and down the hallway for a short minute. "I don't like being played, Max. You had me convinced that you had no interest in Jefferson. But after what everybody is saying about the Everyday Heroes trip, and now this..."

Max caught herself before she actually shouted. "What?! Listen, Victoria, I don't care what you've heard." Max brought her hand to her head and rubbed her temple. _This bullshit is seriously going to start giving me migraines. "_ I'm in a very committed relationship with my girlfriend. I have _zero interest_ in Jefferson. Do I need to go get Chloe to convince you? Because if I call she _will_ come running."

Max felt Victoria eyeing her, analyzing her body language and words for any hint of insincerity. After a tense minute she visibly relaxed. "Things... things _have_ been good between us. I even let you keep my old DSLR. Your welcome, by the way."

_I did just kinda steal that after the whole photo stealing fiasco. It would've looked suspicious if I suddenly went back to analogue._

And Victoria was right. In the weeks since their end of hostilities their interactions had reduced to a harassment free normal both in and out of class. Max continued receiving praise from Jefferson but Victoria seemed satiated knowing that Max didn't particularly care for the attention. Though she never seemed to stop being somewhat annoyed by it.

"I'm sorry things didn't pan out the way you wanted, Victoria. But I'm not going to start nerfing my work just to redirect his praise onto you."

"I don't expect that," Victoria snapped. "And honestly I don't think it would change a thing."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Victoria stared at Max, trying to figure out if she was serious. "It _means_ that Jefferson has taken a fancy to you."

"Oh. So now you're calling me a hack."

Victoria stamped her foot and grumbled something under her breath. "No, Max, Jesus. You don't have to get so goddamn defensive. As much as I despise..." Victoria gave Max a look up and down, "... everything you're about, I do admit that you're a sincere and talented person. So just... be careful, alright? Not that I care or anything. " With a final huff, Victoria turned and started at a brisk pace down the hall, leaving a bewildered Max by the library entrance.

The premise that Jefferson had no real interest in Max's work was a painful pill and one she'd rather not swallow. _Does it really matter, though? I know what I'm capable of. While nice, I don't_ need _him to tell me my photography is the real deal._ _And I've been continually getting offers and opportunities over email since the gallery exhibition. But was it all just because it was Mark promoting me? What would happen if he blacklisted me? Could he even do that? Gah._

 _And wow, I don't know if I'll ever get a compliment like that again from Victoria. It kind of means a lot, given how much I seem to grate her sensibilities._ Max suddenly felt herself wanting nothing more than to be with Chloe, ideally in bed. Away from the drama and worries of Blackwell and the "real world" that lay beyond. _I don't know if I can keep focusing on homework anymore tonight. Honestly, I should just call it an evening..._

But Victoria's words hung heavy, even after Max plopped down on her dorm's bed, ready for sleep. She hugged her legs close to her body and considered everything that had happened. _Jefferson asks Kate to quit, and wastes zero time in pulling me in a replacement. Rumors that he and I "hooked up," or whatever, during the Everyday Heroes contest. Victoria laying into me like that. This is all just such bullshit. All I want is to take pictures and be with Chloe. Tomorrow I'll have to call up a super friends meeting in Rachel's dorm or something._ Max realized that she hadn't talked to Rachel much since the incident with David. _Surely she'll know what's up._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to everyone who's been reading and commenting so far. You're the best :).

"Another cup?", Kate asked, offering up the kettle.

"Please!"

The following morning Kate invited Max over for a pre-class tea time session in her room. Max had noted an odd demeanor in Kate's conversation, as if she wanted to bring something up but couldn't find the words. They had spent the first cup going over Max's experience in San Francisco. Max excitedly related her adventure, although she left out the stranger details such as the taxi trip home.

_Still not sure even exactly what that was. No point telling anyone besides Chloe, really._

The two sat in comfortably in their usual positions: two cushions on the floor separated by a enticing array of edibles. After Kate poured the second cup, an odd silence fell between them.

"Something on your mind, Kate?", Max ventured. "You've been acting kind of strange since yesterday in class. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Kate took in a breath and gave Max a hesitant smile. "I know, Max. It's just--yesterday, Mr. Jefferson told me straight up that I wasn't going to be his assistant anymore. It wasn't even a question, Max. He got this... cold... tone, and thanked me for my help, but said my efforts were no longer necessary. And that was that."

"Oh--oh my god, Kate," Max fumbled. "I had no idea. I mean, I guess I figured it must've been something like that. You seemed to really enjoy it, right?"

Kate stared down at her lap, hunching over a little. "Well, yes. It was a good opportunity to learn, and see how the professionals work. But a few weeks ago Mr. Jefferson started behaving strangely. Colder? I don't know... it was as if something was bothering him. I guess in a way it's a bit of a relief he asked me to stop. I was starting to dread it. But, I guess he just didn't want _my_ help anymore? Word in the hallways is that he asked you to replace me. And you said yes."

Max suddenly found herself at a loss for words. _Shit. Does she think I did this on purpose somehow? Or that I'm happy about it?_

"Kate, I... I had no idea it was like that that. First I heard about any of this is after class, yesterday, when he asked me to stay behind. Remember?"

"I remember, Max. That's when he asked you?"

"... Yeah. I was so shocked I just agreed without thinking. I'm sorry Kate, I didn't consider how it affected you..."

"It's alright, Max," Kate cut in. "I just told you I was thinking about quitting anyway. You have nothing to apologize for."

Max let out a soft but audible groan as she leaned backwards, planting her two palms on the floor behind her. "Kate, I don't even _want_ to do this. And now that I've heard your story I've half a mind to go tell Mr. Jefferson I can't do it."

Kate's eyes widened a bit in shock. "Seriously? You're not... you're not happy about it?"

Max leaned forward again, giving Kate a curious look. "Well, why would I be? More time here at school equals less time with Chloe. I suck at math but even I can do that algebra."

Kate slowly nodded, as if considering many things at once. She took a sip of her tea, which had just cooled enough to drink. "I've been hearing some odd rumors Max. Not sure how they started, but yesterday Taylor was talking about how you're using Chloe as a screen for a secret relationship with Mr. Jefferson."

Max had to pound her chest a few times to unblock a crumb of cracker that lodged in her throat after successfully suppressing the urge to scream " _what?"_

"That is absolute, one hundred percent, pure bullshit, Kate. Honestly! what do I need to do? Drag Chloe to school and make out with her on the front lawn?"

Kate laughed and set her cup down. "That might actually help, Max. I think it's a combination of Mr. Jefferson both giving you so much attention, while at the same time ignoring all their flirty behavior."

Max sighed. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Still, surely they knew that Chloe was spending almost every night in my dorm..."

"Don't underestimate the imagination of a jealous girl scorned, Max."

Max thought back to her interactions with her classmates over the past few days. _Kate's right, they have been acting strange to me. I probably didn't notice because I'm so high from being with Chloe all the time. I honestly don't give a fuck what people think. That's pretty awesome, actually._

In the span of a few moments, Max arrived at a new decision. All this drama with Kate, the other girls, and Jefferson himself had gotten too far out of hand. Especially when there were far more important things, like helping Chloe and Joyce through a decisive new era in their relationship. 

_Professional connections be damned. I have to pay attention to what's important right now. I guess that might be short-sighted, or whatever, but it's what feels right._

And with that, Max resolved to cancel on Mr. Jefferson.

* * *

Max didn't make it far down the hall after leaving Kate's room before Juliet stopped her with a shout.

"Max! Is it true that Mr. Jefferson replaced you with Kate as his assistant?"

 _Jesus Christ news travels fast around here. I mean, how the hell did she even_ know _that?_

"It's complicated, Juliet," Max replied. "I need to speak to Mr. Jefferson before I can say anything more."

Juliet drew herself straight as her eyes widened. "So it's true," she whispered, before hurrying back to her room.

_Will this never end? Honestly what deity did I piss off to deserve this hell?_

The first few classes passed in a gaussian blur. People moved around her, said words, occasionally even tried to interact with her. But Max was completely unable to stay focused on anything. Occasionally she would break from her reverie and catch a few stares, or whispers that would abruptly stop when she turned her head.

At lunch time Max searched for Rachel but quickly discovered she was busy helping the drama club with their latest play. Apparently she had built quite the reputation with them in her tenure so far at Blackwell. So instead she sat in an empty seat and texted Chloe.

 **Max:** you would not believe how gossipy the kids here are, it's so insane

 **Chloe:** false

 **Chloe:** I'm like fucking mulder over here Max. I want to believe

 **Max:** believe this then. I'm telling Jefferson after class today that I'm not helping him out

 **Chloe:** HELLA YES

 **Chloe:** i knew u'd see the light

 **Chloe:** i'll be there to rescue u after class

 **Max:** can't wait :) :)

 **Chloe:**  you get that one for free

 **Chloe:** don't press ur luck tho

* * *

By the time Max seated herself in the photography room she felt as if she had run a mental triathlon.

_As weird as this conversation is going to be I can't wait to get it over with. The sooner this gossip ends the better. For everyone._

Kate and Max exchanged a knowing nod when she entered the room and sat down at her desk. Just as the final minute before the period start ticked away Mr. Jefferson strode into the classroom, throwing his briefcase onto his desk and launching immediately into his prepared lecture.

 _I know I should be paying attention to this--unlike all my other classes it's actually stuff I'm interested in! But how can I stay focused when I know what's ahead of me? How is he going to respond to my sudden refusal, after accepting his offer yesterday?_ _I expect he might be a bit pissed off. I don't think Mr. Jefferson is used to disappointment. He really has that air of someone who gets what they want, especially when it's something from other people._

"... and as some of you may know, Max will be assisting me going forward. Thank you for your help Kate," he said with a courteous nod.

 _Seriously? Okay, now I'm just angry. I guess I_ did _agree to it yesterday, so it's not as if announcing it to the class is out of line. But... still... Well, at the very least, the gossip machine at Blackwell is going to_ love _what happens in the next few minutes..._

The class bell rang and students began filing out of the room. Kate turned to give Max a look, to which Max gave her best "everything's fine" expression. Kate nodded and made her exit.

With a heavy sigh, Max rose from her chair and approached Mr. Jefferson, who was still seated at his desk, fully engaged with his laptop.

"Ah, Max, excellent. Shut the door, will you? Oh and I do hope you don't have much planned for this afternoon--I'm going to need you to stay extra late."

"Mr. Jefferson, we need--"

"I know, it's short notice, but such is life in the art world," Mr. Jefferson continued, interrupting Max mid-sentence. "You must always be prepared to sacrifice your time when the occasion arises."

Max straightened herself, attempting a more self-assured posture. "I can't do this, Mr. Jefferson."

"Today we'll be handling some of my... excuse me?" Mr. Jefferson finally looked up from his computer, fully regarding Max for the first time since the start of the conversation. "Max, you agreed to a commitment."

Standing firm, Max continued, "I know. But there's been some recent changes in my life, and I realized that I just don't have the time for this. And... I'm not happy with how you treated Kate."

Mr. Jefferson's soft expression contorted into a stern look, now fully focused on Max's words. "Things weren't working out with her. That happens, Max. It has nothing to do with you."

_I really hope that's the case, Mr. Jefferson. For both our sakes._

"That's good to know, Mr. Jefferson. But it doesn't change my decision." Max felt her heart thumping louder and louder in her chest as her nerves started to catch up. _Come on, Max. Just hold it together._

A tense moment passed before Mark spoke again. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms as a frown grew on his face. "Well I'm very sorry to hear that, Max. I expected better from you. I had thought someone in your... position... would be eager to take any advantage presented to them. There's nothing that can change your decision?"

Max took a small step back, unconsciously rubbing her arm in a nervous gesture. "I... no, I'm sorry." Max gave a quick nod at Mr. Jefferson and turned around, hoping to excuse herself. She nearly yelped when a tug on her arm prevented further movement towards the door.

 _What. The. Fuck._ _No way. No way this happening.  
_

Max wheeled around, ready to unleash her pent up anger against her teacher. A movement of blue outside the class' windows caught her attention before any words left her mouth. Chloe, who was standing outside, raised Max's old Polaroid camera and caught a moment in time: Max being forcefully restrained by a very angry looking Mr. Jefferson.

For a second everyone stood still, shocked at what had just happened. Moments later, Chloe stuck out her tongue and flipped off Mark, waving her photo in the air as she made a hasty retreat towards the parking lot. Max made a disgusted noise as she yanked herself free of Mark's grasp. Mark had grown slightly pale and remained frozen in place.

Backing away towards the door, Max decided to try and put an end to this. "Mr. Jefferson. I'm going to pretend that never happened. As are you. We're going to finish up the semester, and then go our separate ways. Is this clear?"

Mark wavered in place, showing the first signs of animation since he saw Chloe taking the shot. "You're playing a dangerous game here, Max," he warned.

Max shook past his veiled threat. "Are we clear?", she pressed.

Mark took his seat, swiveling it left and right. "Don't you have places to be?", he finally asked.

Max smiled and turned to leave, this time feeling more confident than she had ever before.

* * *

"How did you know to bring my Polaroid, though?" Max asked. She, Chloe and Rachel had all convened at Chloe's house to confer over the day's events. Rachel had initially apologized, saying that the drama club still needed more help, but came running quickly when she heard the brief details about what happened.

"I didn't, Max. It's been in my truck for a while now, remember? And I thought it might make for an impression. I know _you_ would never think it, but I knew Jefferson wasn't gonna take it well when you turned him down. Figured you might need some back up."

Max threw herself into Chloe's arms again for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

 _My hero. My actual, real life, hero. I should've taken a photo of_ you _for that contest._

Rachel was still regarding the photo Chloe had taken with a concerned look on her face. "I can't believe he would actually fucking lay hands on you like that, Max. I'm so sorry--I should've said something more. I mean, I didn't think he would actually _do_ anything like that..."

Max put a hand on Rachel's shoulders. "Really, Rachel, you can stop apologizing. It's fine. Everything is fine! In fact, I can't believe just how well everything has worked out. David's gone, so Chloe's safe. And we put Mr. Creeper in his place. No offense, Rachel."

Rachel shook her head violently. "None taken, Max."

Chloe threw her arms over both of them, squeezing all their faces together. "Los Angeles better watch the fuck out. We're gonna make that city our bitch!"

* * *

Hours later, after Rachel had left to return to her club duties at Blackwell, Chloe and Max lay panting in bed, nuzzling each other gently in a euphoric afterglow. Max almost began to worry--things were _too_ good. At no point since her initial meeting with Rachel had her life been completely free from strife. Now, though, she was finally able to feel completely at peace.

She felt Chloe run her hand up her back, softly, and pull her close again for another kiss. After their lips parted Max rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe?", she asked.

 _Mmmmph_ , was all Chloe gave in response, as she slowly worked her mouth around Max's shoulders.

"What are we gonna do, for reals, when Rachel and I finish Blackwell? I mean... we don't exactly have any money. And moving to LA takes money."

Chloe sighed and stopped her nibbling. "We'll figure it out, Max. Don't _worry_. It'll be cool!"

"I wish I had your confidence..." Max trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'll have enough for both of us," Chloe promised as she rolled Max onto her back. Max took in her lover's face, inches away from hers, and suddenly realized Chloe was right. _No matter what happens, she'll always be there for me. And that really is enough._

Max squished Chloe down on top of her with a tight tug. Softly, she whispered her feelings into Chloe's ear. "Then I don't care where we go. As long as I'm with you, Chloe, I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little story. And remember kids: comments and kudos. They've got what authors crave! xD
> 
> Stay awesome all you wonderful people! Until next time!


End file.
